Sterek
by Kashvy
Summary: Stiles es rechazado por el Alfa de la manada y sin pensarlo sale a toda velocidad en su jeep, lo que le ocasiona un accidente que cambiará las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece, yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

—Pero yo no—dijo el mayor en un tono despectivo.

El menor se quedó estupefacto, observando con ojos dolidos como el Alfa se daba la vuelta y caminaba con pasos rápidos hacía su auto. Subió a el, arrancando el motor y dejando al pobre chico sólo en medio del bosque, temblando con amargas y dolorosas lagrimas brotando sin cesar de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas hasta terminar en el suelo. Se quedó unos minutos ahí donde estaba de pie sin saber muy bien qué era lo que debía hacer, tenía unas tremendas ganas de tirarse al suelo y llorar sin parar. Quería gritar y gritar y que Derek le escuchara pero estaba seguro de que aquello no iba a suceder.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…

Se llamó estúpido mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano, tantas veces que se dejó una marca rojiza. Luego de darse cuenta de que todo eso era inútil se subió a su jeep, lo que menos quería era quedarse ahí, en medio el bosque, en el lugar en el que Derek le había rechazado. Pero bueno, todo era su culpa, él fue el único idiota que se enamoró. Lo peor era que se enamoró de quién no debía, de quien lo trataba como la peor de la escorias y que de todas formas estaba loco por él. Seguramente era un masoquista y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta esa noche.

Arrancó y se fue del lugar. Nunca imagino que algo así pudiera suceder, a pesar de que Scott se lo advirtió. Su mejor amigo trato de decirle acerca del alfa, le dijo como era ese tipo, se suponía que lo sabía, su hostilidad hacia él, que no le agradaba, no había ocasión que no lo demostrara. Para Derek, Stiles no era un humano cualquiera, no, era el humano más molesto que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra, pero medio lo soportaba porque era alguien valioso para la manada y eso le dio un poco de esperanza. Vaya error.

Después de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Derek lo pensó mucho pero al final tuvo la ocurrencia de citarlo ahí, en el lugar donde lo vio por primera vez, quería que fuera algo especial. Mala sorpresa se llevó pues el hombre fue más cruel de lo que había sido antes, tanto que casi pudo sentir literalmente como es que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Las lágrimas le empañaron la vista, impidiéndole ver el camino. Trato de controlarse pero siempre que lo intentaba los ojos furiosos del lobo volvían a aparecer en su mente. Se talló los suyos para quitar el exceso de agua y ver mejor. Lamentablemente fue tarde y no pudo esquivar el camión que venía en sentido contrario.

El choque fue tremendo, el camión golpeo la parte delantera del jeep con tal fuerza que durante varios metros lo arrastro, cuando por fin el conductor piso el freno el auto siguió otros tantos metros dando vueltas hasta que por fin se detuvo al estrellarse contra un árbol. El conductor estaba tan ebrio que luego de frenar se quedó dormido al instante. Stiles no fue tan afortunado, se quedó inconsciente casi al instante pero luego de unos minutos despertó. Toda su visión estaba en un tinte carmesí, tenía un agudo dolor en la cabeza y otro en la pierna.

Ese momento era uno de los más horribles que pudiera vivir una persona, sentirse entre la vida y la muerte, no saber dónde quedaría. Sus pensamientos volaron de inmediato al recuerdo de su madre, a cuando ella murió, no quería pensar en eso y lo siguiente que ocupo su mente fue el recuerdo de Derek, pero no el de esa noche sino el de un Derek amable que pocas veces había visto. Cerro los ojos, si iba a morir quería que fuera en ese momento, con el lobo con el que soñaba a diario. Suspiro.

* * *

 **Pues esta viñeta la hice porque hace tiempo que la escribí y tenia ganas de publicar pero no quería que fuera algo muy extenso. Lo del nombre, no soy buena con los nombres de los fics. Agradecería si me dejan comentario, sobre todo criticas constructivas. Hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Teen wolf y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

 **Nota:** Antes que nada, no pensaba continuar con este fic porque no me he visto más que la primera temporada y el primer capitulo de la segunda (no sé dónde ver las temporadas), pero recibí un par de comentarios que me animaron y pensé "tienes otros tres fics en curso que tardas años en actualizar pero nah, ¡que diablos!, vamos por otro".

Así que haré este fic pero no serán demasiados capítulos ni tampoco muy largos (tal vez mil o mil quinientas palabras por capítulo), no es mi prioridad así que no voy a prometer actualizaciones muy seguidas. Y ya que terminaba en tragedia lo voy a aligerar a angst y hurt/comfort. Siendo todo los dejo con el capítulo

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Stiles estaba recostado en la cama del hospital con todas esas maquinas a su alrededor haciendo ruidos monótonos que aseguraban que aún vivía. Su cabeza llevaba un gran vendaje alrededor y su pierna derecha estaba cubierta hasta la rodilla por una férula de yeso. La imagen que se podía contemplar al ingresar a la habitación era lamentable.

—Stiles.

El alguacil Stilinski estaba sentado en la silla a un lado de su cama. Tenía entre sus manos la de su hijo mientras le observaba con profundo dolor. Su hijo era lo único que le quedaba de su esposa y tenía tanto miedo de perderlo. Acarició su mano mientras rogaba porque todo esto pasara pronto, deseaba con todo su corazón que Stiles despertara diciendo algún chiste malo sobre su condición y que ambos pudieran reír sobre ello. Pero Stiles seguía inconsciente y sin aparentes ganas de despertar.

—Deberias ir a casa a descansar.

La suave voz que provenía de la entrada de la habitación no era otra más que la de Melissa. La enfermera había estado muy pendiente de su hijo desde que llegó al hospital, también se le notaba lo cansada que se encontraba al desvelarse toda la noche.

—No puedo, sabes que no puedo.

La mujer se acercó a él, puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del alguacil para demostrar apoyo. Si las cosas fueran al revés y Scott se encontrara en las condiciones de Stiles ella no se despegaría de su hijo ni un instante.

—Noah—susurro con cautela—, te traeré un café.

—Gracias—contesto sin apartar la vista de su hijo.

Una vez que la señora McCall salió de la habitación dejo escapar un gran suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Luego un sollozo. La vida no podía ser tan cruel como para hacerle esto a lo único que le importaba en el mundo. Desde la muerte de su esposa su vida giraba alrededor de su hijo y si él resultaba herido también él.

La habitación sumida en silencio, interrumpido sólo por el "bip" de la maquina que seguía el ritmo de su corazón. Se arrullo con el reconfortante sonido que le indicaba que su hijo vivía, meciéndose entre la realidad y el recuerdo de Claudia, rogando porque su hijo se recuperara pronto se recargo en la cama para caer rendido ante el sueño.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Scott se hallaba inquieto, pero quien podía culparlo de estarlo cuando tu mejor amigo, tu casi hermano se encontraba en el hospital terriblemente herido. Por suerte para Scott su madre había tomado el turno de la noche y lo mantuvo informado sobre cada cosa que sucedía. Por supuesto que para Scott eso no era suficiente y a media noche fue al hospital, Melissa lo regreso a casa diciendo que Stiles se encontraba en terapia intensiva y que no podría verlo hasta el día siguiente.

Le informo a Alisson cuando llego a la escuela, por poco se salta las clases pero ella le convenció que no era una buena idea porque de todas formas no lo dejarían verlo. En cambio se comprometió a ir con él saliendo de la escuela. Así es como ambos estaban en la sala de espera con un nudo en el estómago.

—Todo estará bien—trato de tranquilizarlo la chica pero Scott no estaba seguro, no lo estaría hasta ver a su amigo jugueteando y riendo como siempre.

—Eso espero.

Alisson tomó su mano y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, apenas hacerlo su teléfono comenzó a sonar y con un gesto de disculpa fue a contestar.

—Scott—su madre se acerco a él.

—¿Como se encuentra Stiles? —pregunto antes de que dijera nada.

—Ya lo subieron a piso.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Su madre lo miro durante un minuto sopesando la idea pero finalmente cedió al ver la clara preocupación de Scott.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo un momento.

Le indicó el camino que debía de seguir para llegar hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo, también le advirtió que el alguacil se encontraba ahí. Sin perder más tiempo fue hasta donde su madre le dijo, tal y como ya lo esperaba el padre de Stiles se encontraba sentado a su lado. El hombre estaba dormido, Scott pensó que debió de haber pasado una de las peores noches de su vida.

Camino alrededor de la cama, no quería molestar al padre de su amigo, se notaba que estaba muy agotado y merecía un buen descanso. Se acerco a su amigo, quería acariciar su cabeza pero tenía cometer un error y lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Scott empezó a recordar momentos antes del accidente. Durante todo el tiempo que habían conocido a Derek se dio cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por él y no necesitaba de su instinto animal para saberlo. Su propio amigo se lo dijo, como quien cuenta feliz que llega la primavera. Scott no conocía demasiado al Hale pero era lo suficiente perceptivo como para darse cuenta de que no sentía mucho agrado por el hiperactivo Stiles. Le advirtió sobre esto pero sacar a su amigo de su nube era muy difícil.

Recordó el día anterior Stiles estaba emocionado por su plan, había citado al lobo en el bosque sin decirle para que. Quería confesarse y en su mente las cosas saldrían de maravilla, Scott le pidió —casi le rogó — que le llamará en cuanto pudiera, pero en su lugar recibió la llamada de su madre.

Ahora no tenia cabeza más que para asegurarse de que Stiles estaba bien pero una pequeña espinita le repetía el nombre de Derek una y otra vez. Quería saber que diablos había sucedido la noche anterior y tal vez él pudiera decirle lo que pasó. O tal ni se había dado cuenta de que Stiles estaba en el hospital, quizá había tenido el accidente antes de llegar al lugar pactado. Como quiera que fuere no lo sabría hasta que se lo preguntara directamente.

Stiles estaba en buenas manos por lo que salió de la habitación lo más silencioso posible. En la sala de espera encontró a su novia hablando con su madre.

—Scott—dijo Allí son con mirada preocupada.

—Estará bien—la voz casi se le quiebra pero pudo reistir—, esto no es nada, estará bien.

Melissa miró a su hijo compasiva, sabía que para Scott el chico era como ese hermano que no pudo darle, incluso para ella era como un segundo hijo. Estaba por decir algo que aliviara su aflicción cuando la pelinegra abrazo al chico en un amoroso abrazo. En silencio le hizo una seña a Scott para decirle que se retiraba pues aunque su turno terminó no se sentía capaz de dejar solo al alguacil.

Una vez que se fue su madre se separo un poco de la chica, quien lo miro desconcertada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo que ver a Derek—respondió caminando a la salida.

—¿Derek?

—Sí, tal vez él sepa algo.

—¿Por qué Derek sabría algo?—la chica ya se encontraba muy confundida para cuando salieron del hospital.

—Te lo explicaré en el camino.

Tomó su mano y se dirigieron a toda prisa a donde se encontraba el lobo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Derek estaba estupefacto cuando Scott llegó de la nada mientras estaba haciendo ejercicio para preguntar que había pasado. Sabía que eran mejores amigos y que se contaban todo por lo que era extraño que viniera a preguntarle a él los detalles, creyó que quizá estaba muy enojado por el rechazo del día anterior y venia a reclamar en el nombre de la dignidad de Stiles.

—Lo que sea que te haya dicho seguro que exagera.

Había sido malo con el chico, lo sabía, pero que podía esperar cuando lo tomó desprevenido. Cuando lo citó ahí pensó que se trataba de algo sobrenatural y que necesitaba su ayuda, no que se le confesaría. No es que no le hubiera pasado antes pero nunca le había sucedido con un chico, así que simplemente actuó dejándose llevar por lo que sentía en el momento.

—No me dijo nada, no puede.

Derek se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y al ver esto Scott se explicó.

—Stiles tuvo un accidente ayer en la noche—dijo todo eso con un sonido estrangulado, casi como si estuviera sosteniendo la respiración pero luego se calmó —, un camión se estrelló contra su jeep y ahora esta inconsciente en el hospital. Fuiste la última persona que le vio antes de eso, quiero que me digas que pasó, porque aunque Stiles es muy hiperactivo estoy seguro que él no es lo suficiente distraído como para no ver un camión y esquivarlo.

Ahora el moreno comprendía porque Scott estaba con ese fuerte olor de preocupación. De acuerdo que ahora no sabía como sentirse con la noticia que le acababa de dar, cierto que percibió el dolor y la tristeza que embargaron al chico cuando se retiraba de él, verdad que escucho un horrible golpe a lo lejos pero jamás imagino que se trataba de Stiles. ¿Debería sentirse culpable?

—¿Y bien?—apremió el joven beta.

—Sabes muy bien por qué me citó en el bosque —Scott hizo una mueca de disgusto —, y también sabes cual fue mi respuesta. Después de eso me fui, no se nada más, lo que sea que haya hecho no es mi asunto.

Los ojos del joven se volvieron feroces, dispuesto a atacar tomó al Hale de la camiseta para gruñirle a la cara, éste lo intercepto para lanzarlo más lejos. Para éste momento ambos estaban medio transformados. Allison, que por pedido de Scott se había mantenido a la distancia, corrió hasta donde se encontraba su novio y así ayudarle. Derek no hizo nada, simplemente dejo que la chica tranquilizara al beta mientras el reflexionaba sobre la situación.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto ella.

—Sí—contesto él.

Ayudó al castaño a levantarse pues se tambaleaba un poco, la caída había sido un poco más dura de lo que pensó, incluso para un lobo.

—Solo estamos preocupados por él.

Dijo la pelinegra ganándose la mirada del hombre frente a ellos, mirada que, después de procesar esas palabras, desvío hacia otro lado, regresando a su forma completamente humana.

—Vamonos Scott.

—Pero...—el chico también había vuelto a su forma humana, forcejeo un poco para librarse de ella y volver a enfrentar al alfa.

—No ganaras nada, mejor vayamos con Stiles.

La sola mención de su amigo le hizo volver a la realidad y con un asentimiento de cabeza se sosegó. Ambos emprendieron de regreso al hospital del pueblo, dejando a Derek solo con sus pensamientos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Claudia, lo siento tanto.

El alguacil tenia las manos juntas y la frente pegada a ellas, implorando a lo divino que por favor lo disculpara por no cuidar bien a su hijo. Era cierto que habían arrestado al hombre del camión pero por alguna razón no se sentía suficiente, no era suficiente, todo estaba mal y el agrio sabor de la impotencia le secaba la boca. Si tan sólo pudiera cambiar de lugar con su hijo lo haría sin dudarlo.

No había llorado desde que le pasaron la noticia, el shock inicial había sido muy fuerte y por un segundo se le fue la respiración pero no se le escapo ni una lágrima. Ahora prefería reservarlas para cuando su hijo despertara y entonces el lloraría de alegría. Stiles era fuerte, era un chico bueno a pesar de todos los problemas en los que de metía y estaba seguro que Dios le permitiría tener a su hijo entre sus brazos por mucho tiempo más.

La señora McCall le había llevado un café tal y como prometió esa mañana, apenas le dio un par de tragos cuando lo dejo de lado. Realmente él no se sentía cansado, lo atribuyo a que su preocupación era más fuerte y le impedía sentirse cansado. Además había dormido un poco, no quería separarse de su hijo ni un instante, no quería perderse el verlo despertar.

—Señor.

Ese era Scott, antes de irse su madre le había dicho que fue a visitar a Stiles, debió haber sido muy silencioso si no lo escucho. Le hizo una seña al joven para que entrara a la habitación, sabía que para su hijo el chico era como su hermano y viceversa por lo que el que estuviera ahí lo hacía sentir mejor, menos solo en ésta situación.

—¿Qué ha dicho el médico? —cuestiono el castaño sin saber muy bien que decir en realidad.

—Nada, que lo único que queda es esperar a que despierte.

Scott se sentó del otro lado para observar a su amigo, la impotencia también lo carcomía por dentro, deseaba que su amigo se recuperara pronto. Quizás si él hubiera ido con Stiles la noche anterior las cosas habrían sido totalmente diferentes, tal vez nunca hubiera ocurrido tal accidente y ahora su amigo se encontraría ileso. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, frustrado y triste observó al alguacil, no merecía esto.

—¿Sabe?—murmuró tan bajo que casi ni él fue capaz de escuchar su voz—, debería ir a descansar, quedarse aquí sin comer ni dormir no le hace bien, ni a Stiles.

Noah quiso reír, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le habían dicho que se fuera a descansar. Si bien podría resentirlo en cualquier momento era más importante su hijo que su salud, ¿por qué no podían entender? Negó suavemente con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a su hijo.

—No puedo imaginar lo que debe estar sintiendo— resoplo ante las palabras del chico, por supuesto que no podia—, pero Stiles está en buenas manos y yo me quedare aquí, al menos vaya a comer algo en la cafetería.

Bueno, al menos no le estaba pidiendo que se fuera del hospital. Scott era de confianza, quería a su hijo de forma desinteresada y estaba seguro que Stiles le confiaría su vida sin dudarlo. Además tenía razón, si se enfermaba por no cuidar su salud cómo se suponía que cuidaría la de hijo. Tomó su mano con infinitos cuidados y la pegó a sus labios como una promesa silenciosa de que volvería pronto. Miró al castaño frente a él y después de un asentimiento salió de la habitación rumbo a buscar algo para comer.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro?"

Todo a su alrededor era tan confuso. no podía ver absolutamente nada más allá de su nariz, ni siquiera podía ver su nariz. Sentía mucho frío y se pregunto si acaso estaría muerto, era demasiado joven como para morir, aun tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Bien, si estaba muerto se suponía que tendría que haber ido al cielo o al infierno. No consideraba haberse portado mal, aunque tampoco podía decir que era un ángel. ¿El purgatorio?, quién sabe, con tantas cosas que había visto tal vez fuera posible.

Escuchó algo pero no lograba ver nada, eran como susurros, no, como sollozos. Se esforzó mucho para concentrarse en ello, era la voz de su padre, su padre estaba llorando. Una punzada dolorosa le atravesó el pecho, no quería que su padre llorara, no por algo como esto, era parte de la vida. Si en verdad estaba muerto entonces se sentía culpable, así era, Stiles Stilinski se sentía culpable por morir y dejar solo a su papá.

"Por favor no llores", decía sin saber a donde dirigirse, "esta bien, tal vez vea a mamá"

Los sollozos continuaron ante la impotencia del chico, nada de lo que dijera lograba calmarlo y eventualmente disminuyeron hasta que ya no se escuchó nada. Después de eso escuchó otras voces extrañas, pero entre ellas pudo reconocer la de la señora McCall y la de Scott.

Entre medio de su confusión se pregunto que sería de él.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Seh, se que dije que no actualizaría seguido, y no estoy diciendo que lo haré, pero esto salió en cuanto termine de publicar el anterior. Espero que sea de su agrado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece a mi sino a Jeff Davis y hago esto por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Derek no era una persona insensible.

A lo largo de su vida había aprendido que debía tomar las cosas según como vinieran. Si sucedían cosas buenas las aprovechaba y disfrutaba de ellas el tiempo que durase, si por el contrario eran malas entonces ponía la frente en alto y las afrontaba lo mejor posible, siempre viendo todo de un modo objetivo. De alguna manera esto hacía todo más fácil.

O al menos eso creía hasta que conoció a Stiles, aquel chico hiperactivo que no paraba de hablar jamás. Si bien no fue de su completo agrado en un principio, encontrandolo exasperante, admitía que el chico era muy inteligente y perspicaz, por ello debió comprender y ver venir su rechazo. Tenía que haber sabido desde un principio, que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él. Sin embargo Derek lo entendía, sí entendía lo que era aferrarse a una vaga esperanza por muy pequeña que ésta fuera.

Cuando Scott fue a reclamar y le contó lo sucedido algo molesto invadió su pecho, no quiso admitir que fuese culpa porque no era su culpa que justo en ese momento un conductor ebrio se topara con un lloroso Stiles. Se lo repitió hasta el cansancio sin terminar de creerselo y tal vez por eso estaba en la habitación del chico, sentado en medio de la oscuridad con una disculpa silenciosa. Había estado ahí en varias ocasiones pero está vez se sentía diferente, se sentía como un lugar frío y vacío.

De repente una luz se coló atraves de la ventana alertando al lobo. Con cautela se asomó por entre las cortinas observando la patrulla del sheriff estacionada al frente de la casa y al hombre bajando de ella. Cuando se dirigió a la entrada pensó que era el momento ideal para salir de la casa e irse pero en lugar de eso simplemente salió de la habitación para esconderse detrás de la primera puerta que vio cuando su olfato le indicó que estaba subiendo.

Observó por la rendija como el hombre se paraba en el umbral para observar la habitación vacía. Un olor a desesperación y tristeza inundo sus fosas nasales, el sentimiento era tan fuerte que por un segundo pudo sentirlo como propio. Se alejó de la puerta algo mareado sólo para volver un segundo después. El sheriff se hallaba tan concentrado en el interior que bien Derek podría pasar a un lado y no se daría cuenta. Claro que no se iba a arriesgar.

El tiempo pasó tanto para él como para el padre de Stiles. Ninguno se movió de su lugar, ambos contemplaban algo que inspiraba a la melancolía. El sheriff había pasado todo su tiempo en el hospital, de eso estaba seguro puesto que olía como tal. No quiso imaginarse el estado en el que se encontraba el adolescente como para que su padre se viera así de abatido.

De repente el sheriff se movió de lugar, caminando por el pasillo, yendo a su propia habitación. Derek aprovechó esto para salir de su escondite e irse. Una vez afuera volvió la cabeza para ver por última vez la ventana de la habitación de Stiles.

Derek podía ser muchas cosas, buenas o malas, pero no insensible.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No estaba seguro de que estaba pasando. No podía ver nada ni moverse pero podía escuchar, cada vez con más claridad. A veces la voz de su padre y a veces voces desconocidas. Estaba bien escuchar algo más que sus propios pensamientos pero deseaba poder hablar con su papá y decirle que todo estaba bien, aunque tal vez no fuera cierto.

Luego de un rato no escucho absolutamente nada todo estaba en un silencio ensordecedor. Se preguntaba si al fin habría muerto o si sólo es que era de noche y su padre estaba dormido. Lo que fuera no era bueno que Stiles estuviera en silencio, eso podría provocar una explosión de ideas que se aglomeraría en su cabeza de forma desordenada, un montón de cosas le venían a la mente y todo sin conexión.

Recuerdos de su madre, de su padre, su mejor amigo, la madre de su mejor amigo, de Lydia, aquella ardilla que encontró malherida y que su padre no lo dejó conservar, su primer día de escuela, la aventuras junto a Scott cuando fingian ser detectives, cuando por la noche se quedaba hasta tarde investigando sobre todo y cuando al fin caía rendido lo último que le gustaba hacer era ver el cielo e imaginar que su mamá lo miraba desde ahí, tal vez con amor y no como aquella vez.

Todos los recuerdos se mezclaban de forma atemporal uno sobre otro. Y el que más sobresalia era el de unos ojos verdes mirandolo con enojo. Stiles sabía a quién pertenecían esos ojos también sabía porque le miraban de era manera. Era doloroso.

 _"Stiles"_

Ahora imaginaba su voz, esa voz varonil y seductora que solía encantar a cuanta mujer se proponía. Pero no para Stiles, para él el tono era distante y sarcastico, algunas veces frío. Por eso no creía que fuera su voz la que le llamara.

 _"Stiles... lo siento"_

Ésta voz era amable. No podía ser Derek, lo odiaba, su mente era muy cruel al jugarle de aquella manera con algo que a él le encantaba y ahora sólo lograba herirlo en lo profundo.

 _"... lo siento..."_

No, no más. Esas palabras, el sentimiento que desprendía le estrangulaba el corazón. No quería escucharlo más, no quería verlo más, no quería sufrir más. Su frágil cordura no podría resistir ver a Derek después de lo que pasó. Sólo deseaba olvidar, por muy desgarrador que fuera, por mucho que le partiera el alma, Stiles quería olvidar a Derek.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Scott era consciente de que lo que hacía estaba mal, se lo dijo Allison, se lo advirtió su madre, trató de convencerse a si mismo y no funcionó. La razón de esto es que si la situación fuese al revés Stiles haría lo mismo sin pensarlo demasiado. Por ello se había colado al hospital en la madrugada, cuidando de no toparse con ningún doctor o enfermera que pudiera impedirle llegar hasta su amigo.

Lo que no imaginaba Scott es que encontraría a cierto lobo en la habitación del chico hiperactivo, parado a un lado de la camilla mientras observaba con un semblante indecifrable al convaleciente.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—pregunto muy furioso tratando de contenerse, tampoco quería que llegara un enfermero o un guardia y lo echaran.

—Tranquilo, no es como si fuera a hacerle algo.

Derek contesto sin mirarlo. Su postura era relajada, de brazos cruzados y con un pie delante del otro pero su cara era una historia aparte. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Stiles, no había agresividad ni nada lobuno en sus facciones. Tampoco aspiraba nada que le indicara que su amigo estuviera en un peligro real.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—preguntó de nuevo con voz baja.

El alfa se digno a mirarlo con apatía mientras se alejaba de la camilla, no tenía que darle explicaciones al joven beta de lo que estaba haciendo ahí, para ello primero tendría que explicárselo a si mismo.

Derek no tenía nada que hacer en la habitación de Stiles, ¿acaso no había dicho que no era asunto suyo? A Scott le parecía que era una hipocresía si estaba ahí para ver como se encontraba. Se interpuso en su camino cuando se dirigía a la salida, el mayor le gruño en señal de advertencia y aunque su lobo interior se sintió intimidado no retrocedio ni un paso.

—Pensé que querías que me fuera—susurró Derek.

—Así es—respondió Scott—, pero antes de que te vayas quiero que me digas por qué viniste, pensé que no te importaba Stiles.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa unos extraños sonidos los alertaron. Ambos dirigieron sus ojos hacia el lugar de donde provenían esos ruidos, se quedaron paralizados al ver que el chico en la camilla movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de quitarse la marcarilla de oxígeno. Un sentimiento de felicidad se apodero de Scott de tal manera que ni siquiera presto atención cuando el moreno salió huyendo de la habitación tan rápido como pudo. Se acercó a la camilla.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo—dijo tratando de evitar que se quitara la mascarilla.

A pesar de sus intentos por hacer que se la dejara puesta terminó botada a un lado. Su amigo miro a todos lados, tratando de reconocer el lugar sin lograrlo y por poco casi se altera pero por fortuna logro enfocar su visión en el beta.

—¿Scott?—su voz sonaba adormilada.

—Hola Stiles.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno pues aquí está la cuarta parte y no tienen idea de lo mucho que me costó porque no sabía como escribir a Derek en esta situación, escribí, borre y volví a escribir una y otra vez la primera parte. Aún así sentí que me quedó como que ñeh pero no se, soy autocrítica.**

 **Espero que les guste, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece a mi sino a Jeff Davis y Mtv, yo sólo me divierto sin fines de lucro.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Stiles despertó confundido y totalmene desorientado, Scott estaba ahí cuando abrió los ojos pero no es como si hubiera tenido el tiempo sufciente como para que le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo cuando fue obligado a salir de la habitación. Había algunas personas que se movían a su alrededor y uno de ellos estaba cegandolo con una pequeña linterna. Le hablaban pero por el momento no podía concentrarse en lo que le decían, trató de preguntar que era lo que estaba pasando o donde estaba, sin embargo no creía que estuviera diciendo algo coherente.

Al final casi todos se salieron de la habitación dándole un poco de espacio para que pudiera respirar adecuadamente. Sólo había una chica que revisaba un monitor al lado. Reconoció de inmediato el uniforme que era identico al de Melissa, recorrió la habitación con la vista para darse cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, lo único que quedaba era responder el por qué.

La enfermera se acercó un poco para decirle que volvería más tarde para revisar de nuevo, también que su padre ya había sido notificado y que seguro ya estaba en camino. Cuando la enfermera se fue aprovechó para inspeccionar la habitación, no encontró nada fuera de lo común, la mayoría de las habitaciones de los hospitales solían ser muy minimalistas y la suya no era la excepción. Fue entonces que mirando la pared que tenía en frente se percató que su pierna estaba enyesada.

"Oh no", pensó que era lo peor que le podia suceder, ¿cómo rayos iba a jugar lacrosse?, justo cuando tenía algunas estrategias que lo llevarían a la gloria. Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza pero apenas tocarla tuvo que retirarla puesto que un agudo dolor recorrió toda su frente. Tocó su frente, había una venda que le rodeaba la cabeza.

Después de inspeccionar todo su cuerpo y encontrar uno que otro moreton se quedó recostado mirando el techo, como por dos segundos, no se sentía capaz de quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Si tan sólo Scott estuviera ahí en la habitación.

—¡Stiles!

Su padre entró a la habitación hecho un lío, parecía como si no hubiera hecho nada por su higiene durante días y se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. Como fuera estaba feliz de ver a su padre, aunque no supiera el motivo de sus lágrimas al menos estaba ahí. Lo abrazó con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, también le besó la mejilla y como si de un mantra se tratara agradeció a dios.

Por un momento no estuvo seguro de cómo debía reaccionar por lo que se quedó quieto unos instantes hasta que su padre le preguntó cómo se sentía.

—No sé, cansado, me duele la cabeza pero creo que es por el golpe y ahora que recuerdo también tengo hambre...

El sheriff tenia plasmada en su rostro una gran sonrisa al ver que su hijo estaba tan parlanchin como de costumbre y que fuera de las heridas estaba bien.

—¿Papá?

—¿Si?

—Estaba preguntándome desde que desperté,¿qué fue lo que me pasó?

—Esperaba que me dijeras tú.

Respondió un tanto sorprendido de que Stiles no recordara su accidente, aunque comprendía pues le había advertido el médico que tal vez no recordara de inmediato ya que el golpe en la cabeza fue bastante fuerte.

—No recuerdo nada—dijo el chico mirando el techo—, pero sí me duele todo.

—Es normal, chocaste contra un camión.

—¿En serio?—lo miró sorprendido —, debió ser algo brutal entonces.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Stiles trataba de recordar aunque fuese un mísero detalle del accidente y lo único que lograba era que le doliera la cabeza. Miró a su padre y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, no habría querido preocuparlo a tal grado, se notabba que no había dormido bien en días. Quería decir algo que lo reconfortara, algo profundo que le hiciera saber que estaría ahí siempre sin importar qué pero no sabía cómo expresarlo adecuadamente.

—Papá, ¿dónde está Scott?

—Quizás en su casa, ya es tarde—respondió con un tono cansado y de inmediato se sintió culpable por tener a su padre despierto a esa hora.

—Estaba aquí cuando desperté.

Noah movió la cabeza negativamente. Estaba agradecido con el chico por estar tan al pendiente de su hijo.

—Tal vez ande por ahi pero no creo que los medicos lo dejen pasar.

—Cierto—recordó con gracia como es que lo habían sacado de la habitación.

—Si quieres mañana le puedo llamar para que venga.

Acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo con sumo cuidado para no lastimarlo y con tal ternura que la acción lo transportó a cuando era un infante. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

—Eso sería genial.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La mañana se pasó volando y Stiles no podía esperar más, estar recostado sin hacer nada más que quejarse de que estaba aburrido más que adolorido le había costado el que las enfermeras lo dejaran solo. Su padre no estaba en la habitación pero eso fue por su causa, tuvo que rogarle porque se fuera a comer algo pues al ser el sheriff el hospital le permitió permanecer a su lado lo que restaba de la noche. Para colmo Scott no habia llegado.

—¡Stiles!—escuchó la familiar voz proveniente de la puerta.

Hablando del rey de Roma y el Scott que se asoma.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó con una gran sonrisa—, hace horas que te estoy esperando.

—Lo siento—se disculpo devolviendo la sonrisa—, no pude venir antes.

—Pero ayer estabas aquí—comentó Stiles un tanto divertido al recordar que no le importó que fuese de madrugada.

Scott guardó silencio con respecto a eso, creyendo que no debería ser él quien sacara el tema de Derek. Su rostro se torno serio, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el convaleciente, entonces lo cambió por uno más relajado antes de ser interrogado.

—En fin, ¿cómo te sientes?—preguntó sentándose en la camilla.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo y la comida es horrible, no sabe a nada. No puedo esperar a que me den de alta.

Conversaron de trivialidades durante un rato, Scott pensó que su amigo le hablaría acerca de lo sucedido pero mencionó nada sobre ese asunto, bien no es que quisiera entrar en detalles. Sin embargo esperaba que de alguna manera sacara el tema a flote y se desahogara, que por lo menos hiciera mención del alfa.

—Lo bueno de estar aquí es no tener que ir a clases, aunque definitivamente extrañaré por un tiempo el lacrosse—señaló su pierna con pesar, luego añadió de forma juguetona—. También extrañaré a Lydia, a menos que le tomes fotos clandestinamente y me las traigas.

La mente de Scott se quedó en alguna clase de parálisis con lo que acababa de escuchar. Stiles estaba sonriendo por lo que había dicho, sonrisa que de a poco se fue desvaneciendo al ver la cara de su amigo llena de confusión.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó a Scott presintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Lydia?

—Sí—respondió con un suspiro—, sabes que siempre me ha gustado mucho.

Scott no comprendió muy bien a que venía la mención de Lydia. Era cierto que Stiles había estado enamorado de ella durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo eso cambio a partir del día en el que conoció al lobo. Ahora venía con que le gustaba de nuevo, ésto no tenía sentido.

—¿Lydia Martin?—preguntó para cerciorarse.

—Por supuesto, ¿a cuál otra sino?

No, definitivamente ésta conversación no pintaba para nada bueno.

—¿Qué hay con Derek?—se atrevió a preguntar.

—Scott—frunció el ceño—, ¿quién es Derek?

Esperaba que Stiles se soltara riendo y que le dijera que tendría que haber visto su cara por la broma que le estaba jugando. No obstante se mantuvo con esa mirada de confusión que poco a poco se tornaba de preocupación.

—Derek Hale, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

—El apellido Hale me suena pero casi estoy seguro que nunca he conocido a ningún Derek.

Scott se levantó de la cama sin decir ni una palabra a pesar de que Stiles le exigía que le contara que estaba sucediendo. Salió de la habitación haciendo caso omiso de los llamados de su amigo para ir a buscar al sheriff, el cual no tardó en encontrar cuando regresaba a la habitación de su hijo.

—Scott, ¿sucede algo?—le preguntó al ver la expresión del chico.

—Es Stiles—dijo después de pasar saliva.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿le pasó algo malo?—comenzó a alterarse.

—No, no es nada grave sólo que...—no sabía cómo continuar la oración.

—Sólo que qué—apremio tomandolo de ambos brazos.

El joven beta tomó una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir.

—Creo que Stiles tiene amnesia.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Bueno, yo dije que no iba a actualizar esta historia muy seguido pero por alguna razón lo estoy haciendo. Entonces disfrutenlo mientras mi cerebro dé para esto.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La única explicación que los médicos pudieron encontrar fue que el golpe en la cabeza había sido más fuerte de lo que imaginaron y tras varios estudios determinaron que se trataba de una amnesia postraumática. Aunque esto no convencía del todo a Scott porque lo que Stiles había olvidado no era sólo el accidente sino más atrás que eso y como bien podía recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento también cabia la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera jamás.

Dejaron a Stiles unos cuántos días más en el hospital mientras que su pierna se mejoraba. Scott y su padre habían estado con él durante todo ese tiempo para hacerlo más llevadero, sobre todo su padre, al cual tuvo que echar varias veces de su habitación para que el hombre fuera cuidar de si mismo. Stiles estaba muy preocupado de que su padre dedicara todo su tiempo a él, no quería que se enfermara.

—En serio no entiendo como es que mi padre puede estar aquí todo el tiempo—dijo quejoso—, a ti apenas te permiten estar como mucho una hora.

—Pues tu padre es el sheriff, debe tener influencias—comentó Scott un tanto divertido.

—Claro.

Algo había estado molestando a Stiles desde que Scott salió corriendo de su habitación y luego su padre regresara con un médico que lo examinó. No es que su pérdida de memoria lo tuviera muy alterado, cosa extraña en él, pero estaba muy seguro de que volvería con el tiempo, después de todo no es como si pasaran cosas interesantes en su vida. Lo que le molestaba es que parecía que Scott le ocultaba algo y presentía que tenía que ver con ese tal Derek Hale.

—Scott,¿te puedo preguntar algo.

—¿Dime?—dijo el beta jugando con una gelatina que se veía muy sabrosa.

—¿Quién es Derek Hale?

La gelatina bailó en la cuchara y cayó al suelo a medio trayecto a la boca del castaño, maldijo internamente pero no por el postre caído. Tenía en cuenta que Stiles podria llegar a querer algo de información sobre lo que había pasado y que no recordaba pero no espero que le preguntara por el alfa tan pronto. Ésto sin lugar a dudas era su culpa por mencionarlo.

—¿Quién?—preguntó haciéndose el tonto mientras recogía la gelatina del suelo.

—Derek Hale—contestó el otro impaciente—, y no me digas que no lo conoces porque tú lo mencionaste. Dime, ¿él iba conduciendo el camión que me chocó?

A Scott no le hubiera costado nada decirle que sí y que ya lo habían arrestado y hasta ejecutado por orden de su padre, pero claro que Stiles no era tan ingenuo, incluso podría ponerse a investigar sobre Derek. Stiles no recordaba nada sobre hombres lobos ni cosas sobrenaturales y para Scott eso era perfecto, si su amigo no se involucraba en eso no resultaría lastimado, de ninguna manera.

El joven beta sabía que si su amigo se involucraba de nuevo las cosas podrían ponerse peor de lo que ua estaban y lo último que deseaba era más sufrimiento para él. Ya había convenido con el padre de éste que no dirían nada sobre Derek o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él. Claro que omitió la parte del enamoramiento de Stiles y cuando su padre le preguntó acerca del tema sólo respondió que Derek no era precisamente la persona más amable con su hijo.

El problema actual de Scott era, ¿como rayos iba a salir del inminente interrogatorio que Stiles estaba por hacerle?

—Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?

Como caida del cielo una amable enfermera entró para checar que todo estuviera bien con el convalesciente. Scott no podía estar más que agradecido de que esta mujer, a la que ahora veía como un angel, hubiera interrumpido su conversación. Oportunidad que no desaprovechó en lo absoluto.

—Bien, mira la hora que es, creo que ya debo de irme.

—¡¿Qué?¡—casi gritó el chico que estaba en la cama—, espera no te puedes ir sin responder mi pregunta. Scott, ¡Scott!

Sin siquiera despedirse de su amigo salió de la habitación para irse. Se sentía como un miserable cobarde pero no creía que fuera el momento de decirle todo. No quería lidiar con ésto todavia, por suerte Stiles estaría unos días más en el hospital, días en los que tendría que pensar que hacer. Tal vez Allison pudiera ayudarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles estaba frustrado sobre como Scott no le decía la verdad. Se suponía que era su mejor amigo y como tal tenía que apoyarlo ahora que se encontraba en una mala situación. Su memoria estaba fallando más allá del accidente y aunque el médico dijo que podria volver o no, si Scott le hablara un poco de todo lo que olvidó quizás lo recordara más rápido, sin embargo su amigo parecía más interesado en que no recordara nada.

Suspiro con cansancio.

—Derek Hale.

El nombre se escapó de sus labios en apenas un susurró. Como le había dicho a su amigo anteriormente, no conocia a ningún Derek pero el apellido Hale retumbaba en su cabeza de un lado a otro como una pelota de ping pong, rebotando y rebotando...

—Stiles.

Su padre entró en la habitación con un vaso desechable, posiblemente con café muy cargado. Se preguntó si acaso tendría que echarlo para que fuera a descansar, aunque Melissa le había comentado que se veía considerablemente mejor que cuándo Stiles llegó al hospital.

—¿Has dormido bien?—preguntó apenas su padre llegó a su lado.

—Creo que soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso.

—Yo estoy bien, ¿recuerdas?, soy SS—se señaló a si mismo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

—¿SS?—dijo el sheriff con una ceja alzada.

—Super Stiles.

Noah dejo escapar una carcajada en un tono bajo ante la mirada ofendida de su hijo. Se sentó en la camilla mirando al chico, aún le dolía ver como resultó tan lastimado pero contento de que todavía conservara su humor a pesar de la situación. Observó el yeso blanco en la pierna de su hijo.

—¿Scott no va a firmar tu yeso?—preguntó para luego dar un sorbo a su café.

—Lo intentó pero no lo deje, sería muy vergonzoso que sólo su firma estuviera ahí—dijo moviendo la mano como para restarle importancia.

Luego de eso estuvieron charlando durante un rato sobre cosas bastante triviales y aunque para Stiles era genial que padre le dedicara tiempo de esta forma la espinita que le dejó la plática con Scott todavia le estaba molestando. No estaba tan seguro de que tanto sabía su padre pero lo que fuera seria un indicio.

—Papá.

—¿Si, Stiles?

—¿Te suena el nombre de Derek Hale?

Al escuchar ese nombre por poco y escupe el café. Scott ya le habia advertido acerca de que podría preguntar sobre Derek. A Noah no le interesaba que clase de persona era, lo que le importaba es la forma en que trataba a su hijo y por lo dicho por Scott no quería que se le acercara a su hijo de nuevo.

—No.

—Estas mintiendo—dijo Stiles con la leve sospecha en la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo haría?—respondió dando otro sorbo.

—Por la misma razón que Scott, aunque todavía no sé cuál es.

—Escucha Stiles—inició Noah con tono cansado, más del usual—, Scott y yo estamos preocupados por tu bienestar. No conozco del todo a ese tal Derek Hale pero estoy seguro que no es una buena influencia para ti.

Stiles hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio. Tampoco es que le estuviera preguntando si se podía ir a jugar a su casa como si tuviera cinco años.

—Papá...

—No, escuchame—ahora estaba usando un tono autoritario—. No quiero que tengas nada que ver con ese sujeto y menos ahora que estás así.

El sheriff sospechaba que Derek tenía algo que ver con el accidente de Stiles, no directamente porque de ser asi Scott se lo hubiera dicho. Stiles abrió la boca, seguramente para refutar, pero él habló primero.

—Prometelo.

Stiles no quería prometer algo que ya sabía que no iba a cumplir porque después su padre lo descubriría y terminaría mirándolo con ojos decepcionados, pero él era un ser curioso y ya debería saberlo. Si no estuviera acostado cruzaría los dedos por detras de la espalda.

—Lo prometo—dijo de todas formas.

—Buen chico.

Su padre le beso la frente con mucho cuidado. Luego la conversación se desvió de nuevo hacia cosas totalmente diferentes. Por un momento todo pareció volver a la normalidad, como si nunca se hubiese hablado de ello.

Pero el nombre Derek Hale seguía en su mente.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **El 90% de éste capítulo salió mientras estaba en una sala de espera. Cuando estoy incomoda con la gente a mi alrededor me pongo a escribir para reducir la ansiedad y ¡boom! nuevo capitulo Sterek. Debería hacerlo más seguido... en fin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Stiles se sintió extremadamente feliz cuando por fin le quitaron el yeso y lo dejaron ir a casa, por suerte no necesitaba muletas. Había extrañado su habitación, su computadora y sobre todo su cama, porque las que había en el hospital atentaban contra la comodidad. En cuanto tocó el colchón cayó rendido a los brazos de morfeo.

Para cuando se despertó era casi media noche y su estómago estaba gruñendo por comida. Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina y ver que podía prepararse. Fue una grata sorpresa cuando encontró un sándwich con una nota al lado que decía lo siguiente:

 _"Stiles:_

 _Hoy regreso al trabajo, me ha tocado el turno nocturno. No te desperté porque pensé estabas demasiado cansado y quise dejarte dormir. Vino Scott pero al ver que dormías dijo que regresaría mañana. No fuerces tu pierna y por favor no hagas nada imprudente._

 _Papá"_

Terminó de leer la nota mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich y rodaba los ojos, ¿que no hiciera nada imprudente?, su padre tenía que estar bromeando. Su pierna ya no tenía el yeso pero aún así seguía doliendo, razón por la cual no le habían permitido regresar a la escuela sino hasta dentro de una semana. Se sirvió algo de jugo y se fue escaleras arriba muy despacio hasta llegar a su habitación.

Una vez ahí se sentó frente a su computadora y empezó a buscar cosas al azar. Por más que trataba de distraer su mente siempre regresaba a pensar en ese tal Derek Hale, hasta el punto en que se quedó quieto frente a la pantalla con los dedos suspendidos sobre el teclado. Él era Stiles y por supuesto que no se iba a quedar con la duda.

Tecleó el nombre en el buscador, de inmediato aparecieron un montón de páginas sobre diferentes personas con ese apellido y sobre muchas cosas diferentes. Así que puso también el nombre de Bacon Hills y voila. No obstante no era lo que esperaba encontrar.

La noticia que vio fue sobre un incendio que ocurrió hace años. Casi toda la familia Hale había muerto calcinada pues no se encontraron los restos de algunos miembros. Era una noticia triste y más triste era que no lo recordara, él que siempre había sido curioso desde la infancia y con un padre policía debió de haberse dado cuenta.

No podía imaginar lo que estaría sintiendo ese tal Derek por haber perdido a su familia. Él mismo había perdido a su madre pero de ninguna manera se podía comparar. Su madre se suicidó por culpa de su enfermedad, sí, su enfermedad, no suya como le había dicho su padre. No importaba si ella lo miraba con miedo o si creía que lo iba a matar, no era su culpa.

Se pegó en las mejillas con ambas manos cuando sintió que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. No era el momento de estar llorando por los eventos del pasado, estaba buscando como se relacionaba con Derek Hale.

Una vez que dejó la página donde se hablaba del incendio entró en el periódico virtual local, ahí había una noticia sobre el tipo. Según entendió lo habían acusado de algunos crimenes pero ya que no se le pudo confirmar nada lo dejaron libre, no había ni una foto de él, lo que le frustraba.

Stiles se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y miró fijo el techo. En realidad el que quisiera saber acerca de éste sujeto se debía más a su curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenían Scott y su padre en contra de que lo buscara. El reto por descubrir que había detrás sin que lo descubrieran era lo suficientemente tentador como para averiguar dónde se encontraba la antigua casa Hale, tomar una chaqueta y salir de su casa en dirección allá.

Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. No tenía un auto, su jeep quedó inutil, era media noche, estaba yendo solo a explorar una casa en ruinas en la oscuridad con una pierna lastimada. Cualquier persona con sentido común se lo pensaría por lo menos dos veces, pero no Stiles Stilinski.

Caminar hasta allá le tomó una eternidad, entre el dolor de su pierna y lo oscuro que estaba calculó que para cuando regresara sería al amanecer, por lo menos esperaba llegar antes que su padre. Caminar de noche no lo asustaba, había hecho ésto con Scott cientos de veces, pero una ansiedad comenzó a invadirlo a medida que se acercaba al lugar. Trató de mantener la respiración tranquila para no entrar en un ataque de pánico, sería malo si le sucediera en medio del bosque no quería llamar a Scott ni mucho menos a su padre. Al fin pudo ver la casa, era grande, los daños por el fuego y los años de abandono era muy notorios.

Stiles se preguntó porque no podía recordar nada de ésto. Ahora que lo pensaba mucho mejor todas sus memorias relacionadas con Derek Hale parecían haberse esfumado, todo lo demás permanecía intacto pero si se relacionaba con el Hale entonces era como si nunca hubiera existido. Si alguna vez llegaba a conocerlo en persona lo bombardearía con preguntas.

Tomando todo el aire que pudieron soportar sus pulmones y luego dejándolo salir con un largo suspiro se decidió a entrar a la casa. Realmente no sabía si iba a encontrar algo que fuera de utilidad. La casa estaba abandonada y si algo así le hubiera sucedido a él lo más probable es que no desearía volver a un lugar que evocaba al dolor. Pensó que quizá el tipo viviera en el pueblo sin acercarse en lo absoluto a la propiedad y el que estuviera ahí no era más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Sin embargo tenía un presentimiento, malo o bueno, no sabía eso pero por algún extraño motivo supuso que si entraba ahí algo podría pasar.

Entró a la casa, inmediatamente estaban las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta y a mano izquierda lo que solía ser una estancia. Todo estaba en mal estado por las quemaduras y el suelo lleno de escombros. Ni siquiera podía imaginar el sufrimiento de aquellas personas al ser tragados por el fuego. Debió ser desesperante y muy doloroso.

Planeaba subir por las escaleras para ver el segundo piso pero supuso que el panorama debía ser más o menos el mismo. En cambio decidió entrar en el salón, pensó que si conocía a Derek Hale algo de ésto le resultaría familiar, aunque fuese algo pequeño. No había fotografías, claro, se habían quemado con el incendio y aun así esperaba que hubiera al menos un trozo con la cara de alguien.

Estuvo un rato mirando las paredes y los muebles que sobrevivieron pero ningún recuerdo llegó a su mente. Tal vez sí había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Un poco decepcionado de no haber encontrado nada se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lanzó un grito no muy masculino y casi se va de espaldas cuando vio la imponente figura de un hombre parado bajo el umbral de la puerta. Era alto, de ojos verdes, tenia una barba corta alrededor de su cara, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y jeans. Stiles estaba seguro de que era todo lo que un chico malo es y no sólo por la apariencia sino porque tenía una mirada muy penetrante. Entonces entró en pánico, ¿y que tal que era la guarida de una pandilla de delincuentes?, la casa estaba abandonada así que no sonaba tan descabellado.

—Oye amigo—usó un tono amigable temiendo por su integridad física—, no quiero problemas así que me iré ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

El tipo frunció el ceño, no parecía molesto, más bien estaba confundido ante sus palabras. Lo barrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza con extrañeza y Stiles se sintió como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Igual aprovechó el estado de confusión del otro para tratar de deslizarse por un lado e irse tan rápido como pudiera. Lamentablemente sus planes se frustraron cuando el tipo lo sujeto del brazo.

—Oye amigo si me lastimas te irá mal, soy el hijo del sheriff y si no vuelvo a casa pronto traerá a toda la policía del estado para buscarme. Es más traerá al FBI y no te dejarán en paz, te llevaran a prisión y no es un lugar bonito...

Como estaba nervioso y asustado empezó a parlotear sobre cosas que dejaron de tener sentido, lo cual pensó que era peor que malo pues el tipo cada vez parecía más molesto.

—Stiles.

—... sondas anales y... Espera, ¿qué?—que lo llamara por su nombre lo dejó desconcertado pues el no se había presentado—, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Stiles si ésto es una de tus estupidas bromas...

—¡No es ninguna broma!—gritó molesto pero aun temeroso de que le hiciera algo—. Tuve un accidente, me pegué fuerte en la cabeza y tengo amnesia, no recuerdo muchas cosas o personas.

La expresión en su cara se suavizo para cambiar a una de sorpresa, soltó el brazo de Stiles y retrocedió unos pasos mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo. Stiles por poco y sale corriendo de ahí pero al ver que este sujeto en realidad no tenía la intención de lastimarlo decidió ser amigable. Tal vez se conocieron en el lapso de tiempo que perdió.

—Si nos conocíamos y no te recuerdo, lo siento—el de ojos verdes levantó la vista—. ¿Por qué no comenzamos de nuevo?, soy Stiles Stilinski.

Le extendió una mano para estrecharla con la suya pero en lugar de estrecharla la miró y luego regresó la vista a sus ojos.

—Derek Hale.

Al escuchar eso se quedó por completó inmóvil, tragó saliva y lo único que salió de su boca fue:

—Oh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Derek miró fijo a Stiles. Por un minuto llegó a pensar que todo esto no se trataba más que de una broma pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Cuando lo rechazó no lo hizo de la mejor manera y a menos que Stiles fuese masoquista dudaba que quisiera estar cerca de él. Entonces tuvo que aceptar la historia del chico porque de otra forma dudaba que quisiera estar ahí en medio del bosque, en un casa oscura y abandonada con un hombre lobo que le rompió el corazón.

—Bueno—el chico se rasco la cabeza sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación—, yo...

—¿Por qué viniste aquí, exactamente?

Stiles suspiro profundo y luego balbuceo unas cuantas cosas que no tenían mucho sentido pero que comenzaban a desesperar a Derek.

—Stiles—dijo con firmeza.

—¡Quería conocerte, ¿de acuerdo?!

La respuesta lo descolocó un poco, lo miró ceñudo esperando que entendiera con ésto que deseaba una explicación. Stiles chasqueo la lengua un poco incómodo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y desviando la vista.

—Bien—dijo después de un momento de silencio—. Escucha, cuando desperté de mi pequeño coma me dijeron que había perdido un gran lapso de memoria y mi amigo me mencionó tu nombre. Pensé que tenías algo que ver con él accidente pero me dijeron que no era así y Scott y mi padre me prohibieron buscarte o hablarte. Soy una persona curiosa, indague sobre ti hasta que descubrí lo del incendio. Para ser honesto no sabía que esperar al venir aquí pero tenía este presentimiento sobre ti.

Luego de decir aquello sin respirar ni una vez Stiles empezó a tomar todo el oxígeno que podía mientras Derek pensaba en sus palabras. Scott no quería que Stiles se encontrará con él, si bien era algo de alivio no tener que lidiar con un Stiles sin memoria no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendido.

—¿Por qué no quieren que nos veamos?—no pudo evitar preguntar aunque se de alguna manera sabía que así era mejor.

—No lo sé—la sinceridad relució en los ojos del chico—, mi padre me hizo prometer que no te buscaría.

—Y aún así estas aquí.

—Soy una persona curiosa, no puedo evitar meter mis narices donde no me llaman.

—Lo sé—dijo el mayor cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos.

—¿Lo sabes?, ¿qué tanto me conoces?

Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa y Derek se sintió tan incómodo con esa mirada de cachorro que deseó no haber ido ahí en primer lugar. Recordó con pesar como le había dirigido una mirada similar mientras se confesaba y luego mientras esperaba su respuesta. No le gustaba la oleada de culpabilidad que lo golpeaba cada vez pensaba en lo que pasó y mucho menos como ésto se acrecentaba ahora que lo tenía en frente. Era difícil esta situación y muy incómoda para Derek, que había pensado en disculparse alguna vez, sólo que ahora que Stiles no tenía memoria no podría perdonarle por algo que no recordaba y que solamente generaría muchas más preguntas y explicaciones.

—Tampoco es como si nos conociéramos mucho, pero no es difícil saber de inmediato que clase de persona eres.

—¿Debería sentirme ofendido?—Stiles estaba haciendo un gracioso puchero.

—No intento ofenderte, es que eres muy honesto con lo que piensas y no tienes filtros para decirlo—Derek desvió la mirada—. No necesariamente es algo malo.

—Ah—regresó la vista a Stiles para ver como se rascaba la cabeza con una gran sonrisa—. Entonces es un cumplido, creo que me agradas aunque seas intimidante.

Sí, justo a este tipo de comentarios se refería Derek.

—Si fuimos amigos en el pasado podemos volver a serlo, ¿no crees?, a mi me gustaría.

Stiles estaba sonriente y al parecer convencido que hacerte amigo de alguien que era básicamente un extraño en una casa abandonada en sus propias ruinas era una buena idea. Derek, por otro lado, sabía lo mala idea que podría ser. ¿Qué tal si la historia entre los dos volvía a repetirse?, no es fuera a ser un hecho pero y si Stiles recuperaba su memoria, recordando su enamoramiento, sería un desastre.

—Ya es muy tarde, deberías ir a casa.

Derek salió de la casa para dirigirse a su auto. Apenas se había alejado unos cuantos metros cuando escuchó un ruido extraño a sus espaldas. De inmediato se dio la vuelta para ver como Stiles se encontraba bocabajo sobre los escalones que estaban al frente de la casa. Regresó sobre sus pasos.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí—contestó rodando para quedar boca arriba—, trate de seguirte pero todavía me duele la pierna y me falló cuando trate de bajar los escalones, creo que me pegué en el pecho pero oye, tuve un accidente automovilístico y sobreviví, ésto no es nada.

Derek reprimió un gruñido, la intención del chico quizás fuera alguna clase de broma para que no se preocupara por él pero lo sintió como una recriminación. Le ayudó a levantarse y por poco cae de nuevo si no es porque Derek lo sostuvo del brazo.

—Mi pierna esta cansada y adolorida, vine caminando desde mi casa hasta aquí.

—¿Desde tu casa?—de la casa de Stiles hasta ahí era una distancia muy larga como para que fuera caminando con una pierna en mal estado y hasta dónde sabía el jeep había quedado inservible.

Tomando al chico más fuerte del brazo lo llevó consigo hasta donde se encontraba su auto, a pesar de las protestas recibidas por lo brusquedad de sus acciones el otro entró al auto. Una vez que puso en marcha el vehículo sopeso que tan malo sería si el sheriff, que le prohibió a Stiles establecer contacto con él, lo veía llegar con su hijo a las dos de la mañana. Si lo arrestaba ahí mismo no pondría resistencia, sería una irónica forma en que el destino le reprenderia por herir los sentimientos de su hijo.

—Supongo que no hace falta que te diga donde vivo, ¿cierto?—Stiles miraba el interior del coche mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad—. Es un lindo auto.

No respondió. Stiles empezó a hablar sobre lo mucho que había amado a su jeep y lo triste que estaba porque ya no podía usarlo, luego inició un monólogo sobre autos que Derek prefirió ignorar. En ningún momento mencionó nada sobre hombres lobos o cosas sobrenaturales, al parecer Stiles olvidó todo eso y tenía sentido pues se metió en esa clase de problemas cuando lo conoció a él. La plática del chico era tan ordinaria como la de cualquier adolescente común que la culpa lo invadió por haberle arrebatado la normalidad a su vida. Era verdad que fue Peter quien mordió a Scott pero eso también lo hacía responsable ya que si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, si hubiera protegido a Laura antes, si tan sólo hubiera prevenido todo eso ni Scott ni Stiles se hubieran visto involucrados. Ahora Stiles tenía una oportunidad de tomar una vida normal y no pretendía quitarsela de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Stilinski todas las luces estaban apagadas. Derek esperaba que el sheriff saliera con un arma y le apuntara a la cabeza pero todo estaba en completa calma.

—Mi papá no está—dijo Stiles sin que se le pidiera una explicación—, hoy le tocó el turno nocturno para cubrir los días que me acompañó mientras estuve en el hospital.

Derek asintió.

—Gracias por traerme a casa—Stiles se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad pero no salió del auto—. Eres un tipo callado pero muy cool.

Un pinchazo de remordimiento.

—Quizás podamos reunirnos algún día para...

—No.

No es que quisiera ser descortés de nuevo con el chico, era que no se podía permitir arruinar su vida. Todo lo que él quería o apreciaba terminaba mal, había muchos errores que todavía estaba tratando de corregir. El que Stiles hubiera perdido la memoria sobre él tenía que ser una señal de la vida para decirle que las personas estaban mejor sin él.

—¿No?, ¿por qué no?—cuestionó el más joven Un tanto turbado por la rotunda negativa.

—Stiles—trato de hablar de la forma más estoica que pudo—, tu padre y Scott tienen razón, no soy bueno para ti.

—No entiendo, ¿te importaría explicarme?

Ciertamente a Derek si le importaba explicarle, ¿cómo le dices a un chico que eres un hombre lobo que constantemente se está encontrando con cosas sobrenaturales con la que se arriesga los vida y como plus le había roto el corazón?, en definitiva no con esas palabras. Stiles lo miraba impaciente.

—La realidad es que nunca hemos sido amigos—el semblante del joven cambio a uno de sorpresa—. Nos conocimos por mera casualidad bajo circunstancias desagradables. Yo no he sido precisamente bueno contigo, más bien al contrario.

—¿Al contrario?, ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿que fuiste malo conmigo?, ¿como un bravucón?

Stiles comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas y una cara que expresaba incredulidad, como si todo lo que creía en la vida fuese una mentira.

—Si así lo quieres ver—respondió desviando la vista al frente.

—No—Stiles negó repetidas veces con la cabeza hasta que se mareo—, lo siento pero no puedo creer eso, esta noche has sido amable contigo.

—Bueno, tampoco voy a ser malo con un niño que acaba de salir del hospital.

—No, no es eso—seguía negando—. Tu no eres así.

—No puedes saber eso—dijo exasperado—, ni siquiera me recuerdas.

—No pero antes me ayudaste cuando me caí en los escalones de tu antigua casa y me trajiste a la mía, un bravucon no haría eso.

—Escucha Stiles—habló sosteniendo el puente de su nariz—, eso no significa nada. Simplemente alejate de mi.

—Pero...

—Te quiero lejos de mi, ¿entendiste?

Uso un tono más duro de lo que quería pero funcionó, Stiles retrocedió hasta la puerta con una cara de susto que Derek se preguntó si su parte lobuna había hecho acto de aparición, esperaba que no. Stiles abrió la puerta del auto y salió de el pero no fue a su casa sino que se quedó parado ahí. Sin prestarle mucha atención Derek puso el asunto en marcha se nuevo para regresar por donde vino. Por el espejo retrovisor miró que el chico se quedaba parado mirando como se alejaba, una escena familiar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **En serio no tienen idea de lo mucho que me cuesta conectar con Derek y poner las cosas desde su perspectiva, me es más fácil Stiles, creo.**

 **Para como van las cosas no creo que me vaya a meter mucho con el hilo original de la historia y este fic más bien se centrará en cosas más humanas y no tanto sobrenaturales, aunque claro que voy a dejar lo esencial me voy a concentrar más en Stiles y Derek.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece.**

* * *

Stiles regresaba a su casa después de hacer las compras. Su padre ya había dejado los turnos nocturnos y quería festejarlo de alguna manera, no era un gran cocinero pero al menos sabía como cocinar sin quemar la casa y planeaba hacer algo que su padre disfrutara más. Todavía se sentía culpable por preocuparlo tanto y quería compensar de alguna manera.

Había ido al supermercado caminando, por supuesto que su pierna comenzó a cobrarle factura cuando las punzadas se hicieron presentes pero por fortuna el dolor ya había disminuido bastante gracias al descanso y a la medicina que lo tenía noqueado la mayor parte del tiempo en el seguramente hubiera hecho alguna locura. De todas formas se detuvo para descansar un poco, echaba de menos su precioso jeep, lo necesitaba para todo, ahora como se suponía que iría a la escuela. Dejó salir un melancólico suspiro.

Mientras descansaba se cuestionaba a si mismo como es que había sido tan descuidado con algo como eso, él jamás había tenido ninguna multa mucho menos un accidente. Y es que al ser hijo de una policía tenía muy presente las reglas de transito y siempre respetaba los señalamientos, estaba al pendiente de los vehículos a su alrededor. Era incomprensible el como es que no había visto venir ese camión que o golpeo. Stiles no recordaba nada el accidente ni nada anterior a eso. Tal vez si él pudiera saber que estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar lograría recordar. La única pista que tenía sobre eso era Derek pero él se estaba negando siquiera a verlo, el día siguiente después de su, podría decirse conversación, regresó a la antigua casa Hale pero no había nadie ahí y tampoco nadie llegó.

Estaba seguro que Derek sabía más de lo que le dijo esa noche, incluso pudiera ser que lo supiera todo pero simplemente no quería decírselo. No era de las personas que se daban por vencidas tan fácilmente, sólo que ahora no estaba seguro de como proceder con el tipo. Scott no iba a ayudarlo porque era de los primeros que quería mantenerlos alejados uno del otro y su padre tampoco le iba a decir nada si creía que era alguna clase de mala influencia. De cualquier manera no pensaba decirle nada a ninguno de los dos. Era en este momento que Stiles deseaba tener a más gente con la cual pudiera contar.

Pensar de ésta manera no tenía mucho sentido, en su lugar era mejor enfocarse a lo que debía hacer para acercarse a Derek, sí, primero tendría que ganarse al sujeto. Aunque al principio creyó que eran amigos y no resulto cierto todavía podía demostrarle que podían llevarse bien. Si pudo tolerarlo en el pasado seguramente podía volver a hacerlo. El problema era como iba a llevar a cabo este plan, necesitaba una estrategia porque no iba a llegar diciéndole "hola, seamos amigos" así de la nada, ya lo intentó y no resultó. Derek parecía un tipo muy rudo, de esos que te lanzan una mirada y ya debes de saber que no te debes de meter en su camino o te ira mal.

Stiles reanudó su camino sin ya tomarle importancia al dolor que era mínimo, seguro que podía soportar hasta llegar a casa. Además su mente estaba muy ocupada con sus planes para llegar a Derek. Lo único que se le ocurría como un plan de verdad era regresar a la casa abandonada hasta que algún día se apareciera Hale. No sonaba como un buen plan, pero tan siquiera no tendía que ir más por las noches exponiéndose a que algo le sucediera, dado que su padre estaría fuera de día y él estaba por regresar a la escuela podía ir después de ésta un rato, sólo tendría que evadir a Scott. No creía que fuera un problema, no cuando ya no tenía el jeep y Scott tenía una novia, que por cierto tendría que conocer, otra vez.

Esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan malas como la ultima vez. Por poco y pensó que Derek estaba a punto de matarlo ahí mismo, quizás fue la impresión del momento pero por un segundo pensó que sus ojos habían brillado con la ferocidad de una bestia. Bueno, es que se sorprendió bastante, por no decir que se asusto. Sin embargo sus ojos cambiaron de un segundo a otro con una luz de arrepentimiento en ellos y eso basto para Stiles estuviera seguro de que Derek Hale no era una mala persona.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La escuela no estuvo tan mal el lunes, los profesores no lo molestaron mucho y lo dejaron ponerse al corriente tranquilamente. Iba a echar de menos el lacrosse durante el tiempo que no pudiera jugar pero no le desagradaba el no tener que quedarse hasta tarde en las actividades extracurriculares. Scott se quedó porque él si que tenía practica pero eso estaba a su favor, su padre por fin se libero de ese turno y no volvería a casa hasta la noche, lo cual era perfecto pues le había dado a Stiles la ocasión perfecta para visitar de nuevo la antigua residencia Hale.

Y ahí esta Stiles, sentado en los cortos escalones que llevaban a la puerta de la casa, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas a la vez que la cara en las palmas de sus manos, esperando por un chico rudo con un auto genial. Hubiera entrado a la casa pero parecía tan depresivo que prefirió esperar afuera. Tenía tanto tiempo esperando cuando se pregunto si es que acaso era una buena idea continuar con eso, tal vez Derek ya sabía de sus constantes visitas y a propósito evitaba ir, o a lo mejor es que simplemente ya no iba, si él estuviera en su lugar no querría volver nunca, pero Derek no era como él y por eso todavía creía que podía ser que fuera.

El sol comenzó a descender lento, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que oscureciera y su padre regresara del trabajo por lo que decidió que era tiempo de volver a casa, tenía que caminar hasta allá y no quería llegar con prisas. Se puso de pie para volver a su casa.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí

Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón. Derek estaba de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, lucía exactamente igual de intimidante como la primera vez que lo miró. Y al igual que esa vez sólo atino a balbucear algunas incoherencias. El mayor alzó una ceja cuando no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas el por qué estaba ahí. Derek avanzó hacia él y por un breve instante Stiles estaba seguro de que lo tomaría de la camisa y del pantalón como echarlo de su propiedad pero no, en lugar de eso le tendió la mano.

—¿Vas a levantarte o te quedaras ahí mirando mi mano?

Sin perder más tiempo tomo la mano para levantarse y una vez que estuvo frente a Derek fue como si se hubiera quedado mudo. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero sabía que si lo hacía, si volvía a su vieja costumbre de hablar sin parar podría ser que lo alejara más de lo que ya lo hacía por si mismo.

—¿Y bien?

—Yo...—no quería que se impacientara y terminara echandolo de ahí—, quería hablar contigo.

Creyó que la mejor opción era confrontarlo directamente, sin rodeos. Derek se puso rígido y retrocedió un paso, era claro que no deseaba hablar con Stiles sobre nada pero para el adolescente era necesario que aclararan las cosas. Sin embargo su mente tenía la maldición de distraerse fácilmente y no pudo evitar notar la dirección de la que venía el otro.

—¿Estuviste dentro de la casa todo el tiempo?

Derek ladeo la cabeza confundido por el cambio de tema tan repentino y Stiles casi se ríe al compararlo con un cachorro que no entiende cuando le hablan.

—Sí—respondió Derek relajando un poco su postura—, he estado aquí durante algún tiempo.

—Y, ¿sabías que estaba aquí?

El mayor hizo una mueca con la boca mientras desviaba la mirada.

—¡Lo sabías!—acusó apuntando con su dedo índice a la cara del otro—, no puedo creerlo, sabías que estaba aquí y me dejaste esperando durante horas mientras tú... tú... ¿qué hacías ahí dentro?

Derek rodó los ojos pero no contestó. Parecía que ese día estaba menos agresivo que la última vez que se vieron.

—Bueno, no importa, a lo que vine—los hombros del Hale se tensaron nuevamente—, necesitamos hablar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Deberías regresar a tu casa antes de que anochezca.

Derek estaba en un modo totalmente evasivo, era como si Stiles apestara y lo quisiera lejos, a miles de kilometros de distancia. No estaba seguro de porque pero para el menor esto se sentía mal, el que le dijera que no deseaba su amistad, que no le quería cerca le dejaba un mal sabor de boca y aunque se había cuestionado el por qué no llegaba a una conclusión logica. Ellos no parecían tener demasiado tiempo de conocerse pero para Stiles era un poco incomodo. Nunca le importó que la gente no quisiera relacionarse con él, pero este tipo era diferente.

A medida que Derek se alejaba se dio cuenta de que probablemente no regresara a su antigua casa si pensaba que Stiles regresaría hasta que se cansara. Así que decidió seguirlo al interior del bosque, lo cual se le dificultaba teniendo en cuenta que su pierna todavía no estaba completamente bien. De todas maneras no se rindió y practicamente corrió detras de Derek.

-Oye-dijo cuando lo alcanzó, tomandolo de su brazo para que no siguiera caminando-, sé que no te agrado pero hay algo importante que necesito saber y que sólo tu puedes responder.

Derek se puso rigido ante sus palabras pero Stiles no se detuvo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó la noche que tuve el accidente?

Derek desvió la mirada y tragó saliva. A partir de éste momento Stiles se dio cuenta de que él tenía algo que ver con esa noche, ya ni siquiera lo dudaba, pero el problema es que se negaba a decirselo. Y tenía que encontrar una forma de hacerle entrar en razón, era muy importante pues eso despejaría sus dudas sobre todo.

-Escucha, sé que tal vez no quieras hablar de eso, pero es importante para mi-se plantó frente a él para verlo cara a cara pero el otro simplemente se negaba a verlo y era tan frustrante-. Por favor, tengo que saber que pasó, necesito saber porque choque. No sé si lo sepas pero yo soy muy cuidadoso al conducir, no digo que sea el mejor pero al menos dudo que simplemente fuera a chocarme contra...

El moreno puso su mano sobre la boca de Stiles, quien se quedó inmovil por la sorpresa, su mano era caliente y más grande lo que creía en un principio. Miró a Derek, quien ahora lo miraba a los ojos, había algo en ellos que lo tenía un poco confuso, era una mirada triste pero al mismo tiempo era dura. Sus ojos eran verdes y no es que fueran de una tonalidad especial pero Stiles no podía dejar de verlos y entonces algo en su pecho comenzó a ser diferente, una sensación de desesperación que comenzó a extenderse por todos lados hasta llegar a su garganta. Cuando sintió un nudo formandose y sus ojos se hicieron acuosos apartó la mano de Derek bruscamente para recargarse en el arbol más cercano pues sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el moreno sin acercarse.

-Sí-respondió Stiles tomando una profunda respiración-, me sentí un poco mareado pero estoy bien.

Derek le dirigió una mirada que claramente podía decir que no le creía pero Stiles no estaba dispuesto a decirle, porque no tenía idea de cómo explicar toda esa gama de sentimientos que se acumularon en su pecho, era muy abrumador. Tomó un gran respiro para controlarse un poco, era consciente de que Derek lo observaba y de la nada comenzó a sentir muchos nervios. Deseaba poder decirle que no lo mirara pero ya tenía suficiente con el extraño comportamiento que le acababa de mostrar.

-¿Puedes volver a casa por tu cuenta?

-No, no puedo-dijo dandose la vuelta. Derek parecía estar por decir algo cuando Stiles se le adelantó-. No voy a volver hasta que me digas que es lo que sucede.

Derek torció el gesto, era obvio que ésto más que hacerlo sentir mal lo estaba fastidiando pero Stiles ya estaba fastidiado desde que despertó sin memoria. ¿Tanto le costaba decirle la verdad?, al parecer sí puesto que se dio la vuelta para irse. Sin perder tiempo fue detrás de él, no sabía a donde es que se dirigía pero no planeaba darse por vencido, él era Stiles Stilinski e iba a descubrir la verdad así le fuera la vida en ello. Luego de un par de minutos caminando atraves del bosque y de ir reclamando la atención que no le daban vio el auto de Derek, éste se subió en el asiento del conductor dando un portazo fuerte que resignó a los alrededores.

-Ah no, ni creas.

Cuando Derek encendió el auto Stiles se lanzó sobre él cofre para que no pudiera avanzar.

-¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?!-gritó el mayor bastante enojado mientras salía del auto.

-¿Evito que te vayas?-al verlo de cerca y furioso ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que hacía-. Mira, yo sé que no somos amigos y que no te agrado pero, ¿acaso no ves lo desesperado que estoy?

Derek se pasó la mano por la cara, estaba molesto. Por un segundo parecía que iba a tomar al chico y lanzarlo tan lejos como sus fuerzas se lo permitieran pero en lugar de eso simplemente miró a Stiles. Lo miraba, y lo miraba de una manera tan intensa que sentía que se le iba la respiración lentamente. Los ojos verdes estaban tristes y de alguna manera eso le rompía el corazón, prefería que le viera con fastidio o enfado porque era más facil lidiar con eso que con el sentimiento que tenía ahora. Se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato, quería decir algo, lo que fuera pero el momento parecía inoportuno, era como si cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca fuera a arruinarlo todo.

Entonces Derek suspiró de forma cansada mientras tomaba a Stiles de la chaqueta, por un segundo creyó que iba a lanzarlo pero no, solamente lo sentó en el cofre del auto. Se cruzó de brazos frente a él y su mirada cambio de nuevo a esa expresión dura de siempre, parecía su padre cuando estaba a punto de reprenderlo.

-No sé que es lo que pasó entre nosotros-comenzó lento-, pero ésto es importante para mi. Perdí un lapso importante de tiempo en mi vida donde estoy seguro que pasaron muchas cosas interesantes y como la persona curiosa que soy me está matando no saberlo.

Derek desvió la mirada al cielo como pensando si decirle o no, bueno por lo menos no estaba huyendo como antes. Stiles observaba con atención el cuello y la barba del mayor, él nunca fue de tener pelo en el cuerpo y más bien era lampiño. Seguro que una barba como esa era rasposa, o no, también podía ser suave. De repente le dieron unas locas ganas de tocarla, por curiosidad. Estaba bastante seguro que era una mala, no, una pésima idea levantar su mano y tocarla. Era una lástima que su cuerpo reaccionará antes de que su cerebro lo ordenara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestionó Derek mirándolo cuando sintió la mano de Stiles pasearse a lo largo y ancho de su barba, aunque no se veía molesto.

-Quería saber como se sentía.

El moreno tomó la mano del chico y la quitó de su rostro con suavidad.

-Mira Stiles, entiendo que situaciones así son difíciles pero olvidar es lo mejor que te pudo haber sucedido.

-¿Tú en serio crees que voy a dejarlo así de fácil?-ahora era Stiles quien sonaba molesto-, es una parte de mi vida y nadie me dice nada, ni mi padre ni Scott, creí que tú podrías ayudarme pero siempre te sales por la tangente diciendo que es por bien y que es lo mejor. ¿No crees que soy yo quien debería decidir lo que es mejor para mi?

-No, tu no tienes idea de lo que es mejor para ti-Derek comenzaba a molestarse también.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué dices eso?-le pegó al otro en el pecho mientras exigía-, ¡¿por qué no me quieres decir nada?! ¡dime!

-¡Porque no quiero lastimarte de nuevo!

Stiles se asustó cuando Derek le gritó a la cara, además hizo una mueca de dolor cuando apretó su mano que todavía no soltaba. Cuando Derek se dio cuenta lo soltó de inmediato y el menor acunó su mano contra su pecho.

-Lo siento-Derek se disculpó por el abrupto-. Sube, te llevaré a casa.

Como si de un robot que sigue órdenes sin cuestionar se tratara Stiles hizo lo que le dijo, subió al auto y dejó que Derek lo llevará a casa. El camino fue silencioso todo el camino, quería preguntarle por qué había dicho eso de lastimarlo otra vez pero estaba seguro de que lo único que tendría sería el frío silencio. Derek era como un enigma rodeado de enigmas y Stiles quería decifrarlos todos.

* * *

 **No se si cambiar el angust por romance porque no está siendo lo suficientemente angustioso como yo esperaba y tal vez también cambie el summary o el titulo, no sé. Esta es la historia con más modificaciones que tengo pero es la unica que no planee con anticipación, aún así espero que sea de su agradó.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece.**

—Stiles.

Todo este asunto con Derek comenzaba a fastidiarlo. No importaba cuanto intentara esclarecer las cosas cada vez que hablaba con Derek lo único que conseguía era que una nueva ola de dudas y cuestionamientos llegarán a su cabeza.

—Stiles.

Sobre todo la última vez. El mayor le había dicho que no quería lastimarlo de nuevo, no sabía a qué se refería con ello, si era algo físico o algo emocional. Como fuera no quería herirlo de nuevo pero tampoco le había ofrecido una explicación de lo que sucedió. La reacción que tuvo al revelarle ésto lo tomó desprevenido y siendo honesto sí lo asustó la forma en que presionó su mano. Estaba seguro que en realidad no quería hacerle daño y tan sólo lo hizo para que se asustara y dejara de molestarlo. Aunque funcionó en el momento era obvio que no iba a dejarlo pasar así como si nada.

—¡Stiles!

—¿Qué sucede Scott?—respondió con toda la calma del mundo.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo, has estado muy tranquilo toda la mañana.

Era verdad, desde que llegó a la escuela se había mantenido en sus pensamientos, concentrado y analizando todo lo que había hablado con el Hale desde que lo conoció. Pensaba en ir de nuevo al bosque e insistir pero dudaba que Derek se encontrara ahí cuando sabía que Stiles iría. Había estado ideando un plan tras otro de como llegar a Derek pero ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

—En serio, me estas asustando—dijo Scott cuando se sumió de nuevo en silencio, estaban en la cafetería y no es que fuera algo sepulcral pero era extraño.

—Lo siento—dijo dando un sorbo a su vaso—, es que me duele un poco la cabeza.

No era verdad y Scott le dedicó una mirada que claramente expresaba su incredulidad.

—No pareces tu mismo—comentó su amigo—, incluso hoy en la clase Lydia te habló y tu estabas como en otro mundo.

Stiles torció el gesto incómodo. Éste era otro detalle que notaba diferente desde algún tiempo. Ya no pensaba tanto en Lydia, ella que había sido su única ilusión de amor ahora era como una chica cualquiera, una compañera más. No estaba seguro de que había cambiado en él pero fuere lo que fuere terminó con sus sentimientos por ella. Aún le guardaba cariño pero era algo muy distinto y con menos fuerza. Se preguntó a si mismo si acaso ese amor que le tenía se había ido durante ese lapso de memoria perdida.

Deseaba poder contarle todo esto a Scott, pero dudaba que su amigo lo comprendiera. Había conocido, otra vez, a Allison el día que volvió a la escuela, una chica dulce y encantadora. Scott estaba realmente enamorado de ella así como ella de él y por ésta razón dudaba que lo comprendiera. Él no había sido rechazado continuamente sino que fue correspondido desde el principio, no tuvo que rogar o humillarse como él, siempre fue testigo pero no es lo mismo verlo desde afuera que sentirlo. Quizás se había cansado de todo ese rechazó tu decidió dejarla por fin en paz.

—Ya sabes, un día te gusta alguien y al siguiente ya no, o te gusta alguien más.

Trató de no darle tanta importancia al asunto, no obstante en lugar de hacer lo mismo Scott se tensó.

—¿Te gusta alguien?

Le preguntó cómo si fuera algo malo. El comportamiento de su amigo lo dejo un poco turbado y por algún motivo se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con Derek, aunque luego desechó la idea.

—No, sólo era un decir—dijo manteniendo la calma.

Miró a Scott a los ojos para ver si podía descifrar algo en ellos, pero al percatarse de ello su amigo desvió la mirada mientras dejaba salir una risita nerviosa y cambiaba el tema de conversación. Trató de no insistir porque, por sus últimas experiencias, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no servía de nada. Entonces siguió la corriente del hilo de la plática, aún manteniendo en su cabeza lo que sucedió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Stiles no estaba poniendo demasiada atención a la clase. Desde que llegó a la escuela había estado sintiéndose incómodo. Sentía como si alguien lo estuviera vigilando todo el tiempo. Trataba de evitar ver por encima de su hombro, no quería pensar sobre si mismo como un paranoico con delirios de persecución pero sentía como si una sombra se pegara a él.

Las clases continuaron hasta la hora del almuerzo más o menos igual. Todo era demasiado incómodo pero si miraba a su alrededor no había nada fuera de lugar. Quizás se estaba volviendo loco, quizás no dormir las horas que debía ya le estaba pasando factura. O tal vez es que le estuviera pasando lo mismo que a su madre. No, eso no.

Cuando se llegó la hora de la salida se fue directo con Scott al entrenamiento de lacrosse, todavía tenía permiso para ausentarse pero prefería quedarse en las gradas mirando a los chicos entrenar que regresar solo a casa. Por alguna razón se sentía a salvo con su amigo, como si Scott fuera alguna clase de escudo que lo mantuviera seguro sólo por el hecho de estar ahí.

De todas formas no tenía nada mejor que hacer al llegar a casa. La rutina con su padre había vuelto a ser casi la misma con la diferencia de que ahora su padre le preguntaba siempre dónde estaba, qué hacía y con quien. Claro que Stiles no siempre respondía con la verdad pero procuraba ser honesto la mayoría del tiempo. Por otro lado había dejado de intentar buscar directamente a Derek puesto que tratar de confrontarlo no era algo que estuviera funcionando.

No había nadie más en las gradas, pero en determinado momento un escalofrío le recorrió por la nuca. Esa sensación de ser vigilado aumentó y más que eso era como si su observador estuviera acercándose. Miró hacia todos lados buscando a alguien, incluso miró al equipo, había alguien que lo estaba mirando y no era Scott. No obstante la sensación no sólo venía de aquella dirección y ese jugador nó se estaba acercando a él.

—Stiles—escuchó una voz femenina a su oído.

Era Ericka, se había sorprendido mucho cuando a su regreso la encontró tan cambiada, fue un shock, sin embargo su alegría por ella fue sincera. Ahora no estaba seguro de en que clase de persona se había convertido. Ella pasó su brazo por sus hombros y le dio una sonrisa coqueta.

—¿No deberías estar entrenando?

—Ya pronto lo haré—contestó tratando de fingir que no estaba incómodo por la situación—, en cuánto el doctor diga que mi pierna ya está completamente curada podré volver a jugar.

Stiles desvió la vista de ella cuando su mirada se volvió demasiado penetrante, sólo para darse cuenta de qué ese chico que lo estaba mirando antes estaba discutiendo con Scott, quién por cierto venía en su dirección. Erika se había pensado y estaba de pie para el momento en el que su amigo llegó a su lado.

—Alejense de él—dijo en voz baja pero con el tono amenazante.

—¿Ah?, ¿y quién eres tú para ordenarlo?—Erika parecía muy confiada y el chico del lacrosse se rió junto con ella.

Scott empezó a gruñir y le siguieron los otros dos, se veía como una pelea de animales salvajes de la que Stiles se sentía completamente ajeno. ¿Acaso Scott iba a golpear a la chica?, no, él no haría eso, ¿o sí?

—Erika, Isaac—otra voz se hizo presente por sobre los gruñidos, Stiles conocía al chico que acababa de llegar, era Boyd—, vámonos.

—Todavía no terminamos aquí—dijo la rubia señalando a Stiles con la cabeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el joven.

—Sí, ya terminamos—Boyd se notaba bastante serio y sin ganas de empezar una discusión—, él nos llama.

La actitud de Ericka se relajó cuando dijo eso. Stiles no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo y aunque le hubiera encantado preguntar y decir comentarios sarcásticos pensó que lo mejor sería callar para observar. Scott todavía les miraba amenazante pero se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, expectante a lo que hicieran los otros dos.

—Bien—la chica se alejó de Stiles dándole un guiño.

De inmediato Scott se posicionó a su lado de forma protectora. Los chicos se alejaron de con ellos, incluso el que estaba en el lacrosse, caminaron hasta que se perdieron de vista. Scott estuvo en alerta unos segundos más hasta que se relajó.

—¿Te importaría explicarme que fue todo ésto?, digo, porque has estado actuando extraño desde que desperté—dijo con tono mollesto—. Aunque al parecer todo el mundo se ha puesto extraño desde entonces.

—Escucha Stiles—Scott tomó el puente de su nariz—, sé que todo ésto suena demasiado absurdo para ti pero ten en cuenta que sólo quiero que estés bien.

Stiles suspiro e hizo una mueca. Ya estaba harto de que le dijeran que todo era por su bien, ¿acaso no podía saber por si mismo lo que era para su bien?

—Ellos no eran así antes—continuó su amigo—, pero han cambiado y no creo que el que te estén merodeando signifique algo bueno.

—¿Tienen relación con Derek?—preguntó tentativo—como respuesta Scott resopló desviando la vista—. Claro que tiene relación con él.

Stiles estaba enojado, no sabía exactamente el por qué, sólo se sentía tan impotente que eso lo molestaba y ahora estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse a casa, solo.

—Stiles—dijo el otro a modo de súplica.

—¡McCall trae tu trasero aquí!—llamó el entrenador.

—Hasta luego Scott—y se fue.

A veces los escudos tenían fisuras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Antes que nada estoy impactada porque Dylan subió un vídeo a su canal de youtube hace como dos o tres días. Estaba muy sorprendida pero tan contenta que me suscribi, espero que siga subiendo videos porque yo lo adoro.**


	12. Chapter 12

Derek se estaba ejercitando. Boyd le había contado un día que Erica e Isaac, especialmente ella, habían estado detrás de Stiles. Al parecer sentían curiosidad sobre el por qué su alfa estaba tan distraído últimamente y de alguna manera descubrieron que tenía que ver con el adolescente. Les prohibió volver a hacer algo así de nuevo y cuando quisieron saber los calló con un gruñido. Toda esa situación lo había puesto de mal humor y para sacarlo de su sistema inició una rutina de ejercicios.

Cuando terminó se metió a la ducha para quitar de su cuerpo todo el exceso de sudor y mientras estaba ahí trato de olvidarse de todo por un momento. Sin embargo el nombre de Stiles vino a su mente junto el rostro del chico, el rostro de aquel día, un rostro triste y con expresión rota, con ojos dolidos y llorosos, luego aquel horrible sonido. Golpeó la pared del baño cuando sintió que tenía que externar la frustración que le recorría desde las entrañas. No dolía el golpe en si mismo.

Cuando Stiles se confesó lo tomó por sorpresa para luego dar pasó a la incomodidad e irritación. Derek sabía que de vez en cuando había hombres que se fijaba en él, siempre estuvo seguro de su sexualidad por lo que sólo pasaba de ellos sin que le molestara lo suficiente. El problema fue que de todos ellos tenía que ser precisamente Stiles quien cayera por él y lo peor de todo fue la forma en que lo hizo. Podría haber lidiado con una propuesta de sexo o algo vulgar, pero no con las cosas que le dijo Stiles. Cubrió su rostro húmedo con ambas manos, era tan vergonzoso recordarlo.

Ahora que Stiles estaba sin memoria era la oportunidad perfecta para que las cosas volviera a la normalidad, podían volver a la vida que llevaban antes, además que ya no tendría que exponerse a peligros sobrenaturales. El único inconveniente era que el chico no cooperaba para nada. Lo buscaba constante exigiéndole que le contara la verdad, la cual terminaría descubriendo a final de cuentas porque si algo era Stiles, aparte de molesto, ruidoso, hablador, sarcástico y problemático, eso era obstinado. Tenía que reconocerle que cuando quería algo no descansaba hasta que lo lograba.

Salió de la ducha pensando que sus opciones eran muy limitadas. Podía seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada e ignorar a Stiles con la esperanza de que se aburriera o bien podía decirle la verdad y esperar a ver como reaccionaba. La tercera opción era desaparecer de Bacon Hills pero todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer en ese lugar como para que lo dejara así como así, además de que no iba a huir como un cachorro asustado.

¿Qué hacer entonces?

Días después se enteró por Erica, quien había vigilando a Stiles a pesar de su advertencia, que el joven salía de la escuela y se iba directo al bosque. Derek era consciente el por qué estaba ahí, así que después después de advertirle que ya no lo hiciera decidió que iría a la antigua casa Hale de nuevo.

Al llegar vio el lugar desierto, supuso que Stiles todavía no llegaba. Se quedó mirando la casa durante un rato, había muchos recuerdos ahí, alegres y tristes, dulces y amargos. En esa casa se había criado y ahora todo lo que formaba parte de su pasado se había quemado hasta las cenizas. Cada vez que estaba ahí una sensación de vacío siempre lo invadía, había cosas que no recuperaría y eso lo hacía sentir abatido.

De repente, del interior de lo que quedaba de la casa salió Stiles. Apenas le vio comenzó a correr a su dirección, aún cojeaba con la pierna que se lastimó pero ya parecía bastante mejor.

—Derek—lo llamó cuando llegó frente a él, un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando dijo su nombre—. Creí que no vendrías aquí nunca más.

—Y sin embargo tú sigues viniendo.

Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Había dejado de venir unos días porque pensé que tú ya no querías venir por mi culpa.

—¿Entonces por qué regresaste?—inquirió con curiosidad sin negar las palabras del otro.

Stiles se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza con fuerza y contestar.

—Es embarazoso de explicar.

Derek contempló a Stiles mientras éste desvió la mirada por un momento para rascarse la nuca, luego de un suspiro muy profundo lo miró a los ojos con una actitud seria.

—Yo no sé el porqué pero cuando estoy aquí me siento diferente, no es nada bueno ni malo sólo es diferente. Es como pararse a ver tu reflejo.

—¿Mí reflejo?

El más joven asintió y luego se volvió para ver la casa.

—Sí, tú sabes. Éste era tu hogar antes del incendio, seguro que hubo muchos momentos en el, buenos o malos, que también forman parte de ti. Por fuera puede parecer un lugar tétrico y la gente se puede asustar al ver la fachada pero cuando estoy en el interior un sentimiento de nostalgia me invade de pies a cabeza. No es que me ponga triste sino que me siento tan cómodo, no siento que me vaya a pasar algo malo en el interior así como tampoco siento miedo de ti.

Para ese momento Stiles regresó a ver el rostro de Derek, quien se tapó la boca con una mano al no estar seguro de la expresión de su cara pero por la mirada de Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que nunca se la había mostrado antes. Ésto era justo como cuando se le confesó ese día, excepto que en esta ocasión no estaba enojado, incómodo ni con ganas de querer salir corriendo tan lejos como pudiera.

—Aún en este momento estoy tratando de entender esta sensación, es confuso para mi.

Y lo era para Derek también.

—Yo...—inició el lobo cuando se quitó la mano de la boca pero ya no supo como continuar, ¿qué podía decirle de todas maneras?

—Oh, no es necesario que digas nadas—Stiles levantó su mano para hacer una señal de que se detuviera cuando igual ni había dicho nada—. No estoy presionando para que me digas nada, cada vez que lo hago terminas huyendo o enojado, o triste y no quiero eso.

Las últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro muy bajo que de no ser porque Derek tenía un excelente oído no lo habría escuchado.

—Lo único que quiero es que nos llevemos bien. Todo el mundo dice que no debo involucrarme contigo, hasta tú, sin embargo me gustaría que me dejarán juzgar por mi mismo. Si me lastimaste en el pasado no importa, te perdono. ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo?

Stiles le tendió la mano para que la estrechara en señal de que las cosas se habían solucionado. Derek temía que recuperara la memoria y que las cosas se repitieran, entonces sí se iría de Bacon Hills. Por otro lado el golpe que le robó la memoria parecía haber afectado su madurez porque no estaba actuando tan impulsivo y por primera vez en su vida pudo verlo hablando como alguien que no tiene déficit de atención.

—¿Quién diría que Stiles Stilinski podía hablar con seriedad?—dijo más para si que para el otro.

—¿De qué hablas?—puso la mano que le ofrecía en el pecho e hizo una mueca de ofendido—, yo puedo ser serio y maduro cuando quiero, al mismo tiempo puedo ser juguetón y extrovertido, como Batman.

—El que mencionaras a Batman te acaba de quitar puntos de madurez—replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No sabía que estabas calificando, ¿debí escoger a Superman?

El viejo y sarcástico Stiles estaba de regreso, aunque nunca lo fuera a decir en voz alta esta parte de él siempre le divertía. De cierta forma se alegraba de que el golpe no hubiera afectado la personalidad del adolescente. Por un segundo vino a su mente la idea de que podría funcionar, que quizás no fuera tan malo tener a Stiles de esta manera, como antes de la confesión. No obstante algo en su interior no se sentía bien, no creía que él mismo pudiera olvidarlo con facilidad porque además el chico había perdido un lapso importante de su vida.

—Quisiera compensarte de alguna forma—sus palabras salieron con deje de amargura.

—No tengo idea de a qué te refieres—Derek negó con la cabeza dispuesto a marcharse, tal como dijo Stiles que haría, pero la voz de este lo detuvo al decir lo siguiente—. Si me quieres compensar de alguna forma invitame a cenar.

—¿A cenar?—preguntó un tanto aliviado de que no pidiera algo como explicaciones.

—Sí, papá estará en el trabajo y no tengo ganas de cocinar esta noche, si me quieres compensar alimentame.

Negó de nuevo con la cabeza pero esta vez contagiado por la gran sonrisa que tenía el chico, que estaba aparentemente feliz porque no se estaba comportando como lo había descrito. Invitarlo a cenar en retribución era un costo muy bajo por lo que sentía que le debía pero lo haría de todas formas si con eso estaba contento. Ésto no tenía por qué ser una ocasión única, podía hacer más cosas por él.

—Vamos.

Le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza para que le siguiera al auto y Stiles fue detrás de él.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando Derek le dijo que le iba a llevar a cenar tenía la idea de que iba a ser algo completamente diferente, no es que esperara que lo llevara a un lugar lujoso, con mesas elegante y candelabros finos pero tampoco es como que pensó que lo llevaría a comprar hamburguesas en un McDonals. Bien, amaba las hamburguesas y los refrescos pero no podía disfrutarlos demasiado cuando había una amenaza de por medio, ya saben, de esas tipo "no tires nada en el asiento o te mataré". Aunque a decir verdad no estaba del todo mal, estaban estacionados en un lugar tranquilo, comiendo algo delicioso, en completo silencio.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Derek harto de que el único sonido fuera el de sus bocas masticando.

—No, nada, ¿por qué?

Stiles no era de las personas que solían quedarse calladas durante mucho tiempo, no obstante había llegado a un punto pacífico con el mayor en el que ni él lo estaba acosando ni Derek estaba tratando de evitarlo. Temía que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca echara a perder todo lo que había logrado, aunque sintiera que no era demasiado pero algo era algo y si presionaba demasiado podría volver a donde empezó.

—No es normal en ti ser tan tranquilo.

—Ah ¿si?—le dio un trago a su refresco antes de continuar—, ¿y qué es normal en mi?

Derek lo miró de arriba a abajo, mentiría si dijera que no se sintió extraño con la acción pero no estaba del todo incómodo. De hecho podía decir que algo en su estómago se removió a la par que la piel se erizó aún cuando en el interior del coche había un ambiente cálido. Quería decir algo al respecto, hacer un comentario acerca de como fue barrido por los ojos que ahora estaban fijos en los suyos pero precisamente por esos ojos ahora estaba sin palabras y no sabía por qué. Los ojos del mayor eran tan profundos como lo era el bosque, por instantes no pudo ver nada más que esos orbes, como si de alguna manera le hubiesen hipnotizado y ahora sólo pudiera estar concentrado en ellos. Con gran fuerza de voluntad logró desviar los ojos al percatarse de que Derek estaba moviendo la boca para decir algo.

—¿Cómo?

—Estaba diciendo que no hay nada normal en ti, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, lo siento—desvió la mirada cuando sintió un calor que subía y que el rojo comenzaba a invadir la piel de su rostro.

Derek estaba mirándolo todavía, Stiles sabía que no era una respuesta que estuviera esperando y que quería escuchar lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado como para decir algo coherente en ese momento. El silencio continuo durante un rato más hasta que pensó que debería decir algo para no verse tan sospechoso y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo el otro se le adelantó.

—La realidad es que no te conocí lo suficiente como para saber que es lo normal en ti.

Stiles giró muy lento la cabeza para ver a su acompañante, quien tenía la mirada perdida en la mitad de su hamburguesa, como si clavar la mirada ahí le diera el coraje suficiente para hablar con él. De nuevo una sensación de vacío se instaló en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía esa mirada abatida otra vez y algo en su interior gritaba por el deseo de reconfortarlo cuando ni siquiera sabía el porqué estaba así.

—Pues creo que ya me habías dicho algo parecido antes—también miró su comida—, pero eso fue en el pasado y no me importa, podemos empezar de nuevo como te dije antes. Podemos frecuentarnos, salir y hablar si quieres, podemos empezar por eso, como ahora—Derek bufó con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Tampoco es como que te estoy pidiendo que seamos los mejores amigos, para eso ya tengo a Scott.

La mención de su mejor amigo borró por completo la sonrisa, tornando su expresión en una seriedad que asustó a Stiles cuando lo volteo a ver. Entonces recordó como su amigo e incluso su padre no estaban de acuerdo en que lo frecuentara. Tal vez ésto era lo que le detenía. Como fuera no importaba, Stiles no era el tipo de persona que suele obedecer ciegamente las órdenes las reglas, tenía un largo historial para comprobarlo.

—Yo quiero ser tu amigo.

Derek lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía culparlo por encontrar extraño todo ésto, después de todo no parecía el tipo de persona que va por la vida vida haciendo amistades por aquí y por allá, Stiles tampoco pero gracias a su extraversión no tenía ningún reparo en acercarse para entablar una conversación con cualquiera, aunque la gente le viera raro. Así que estaba seguro de que podía acercarse a Derek para charlar de vez en cuando y quizás con el tiempo podrían ser amigos. El único problema era que Derek aceptara, cosa de la cual no estaba muy convencido.

Para su sorpresa Derek dejó escapar una risilla relajada, más como si se estuviera riendo de algún chiste muy gracioso. Ahora Stiles estaba confundido por la reacción que no esperaba.

—Creo que deberías contarme el chiste para ambos podamos reírnos—dijo convencido de que no había dicho nada gracioso que pudiera provocar la risa.

—Es graciosa la idea de que creas que podamos ser amigos.

Si Stiles estaba confundido antes ahora ya estaba más que perdido.

—Pero tú dijiste que querías compensarlo y me invitaste una hamburguesa.

La risa de Derek cesó de golpe. Creyó que había dicho algo equivocado y que iba a echarlo de su auto para volver justo como al principio, en lugar de eso simplemente se quedó serio mirando al frente.

—No le agrado a Scott, ni a tu padre.

—Eso no supone un problema para mi, he hecho cosas peores como meterme en las investigaciones de mi padre y hasta ahora todo ha resultado bien—comentó encogiendose de hombros—. En cuanto a Scott, que sea mi mejor amigo no significa que pueda prohibirme con quien juntarme.

—¿Por qué eres tan obstinado?—dijo el mayor en un suspiro mientras sostenía el puente de su nariz.

—Ya sabes, es lo normal en mi—respondió con una enorme sonrisa—podemos empezar por ahí.

Derek sabía que si le seguía la corriente a Stiles no iba a ser tan sencillo como el chico quería. En primer lugar Scott se opondría, después de todo él sabía casi toda la historia y con su instinto sobreprotector para con su amigo trataría de mantenerlo alejado lo más posible de Derek. El sheriff Stilinski también, no importaba que no fuera consciente de todo el misterio que lo rodeaba no tenía una buena primera impresión de él. Seguro le creería más a Scott a quien ha conocido de muchos años y que se preocupa por su hijo que por el tipo cuya familia murió en un extraño incendio, que desapareció por años para volver de la nada únicamente para ser arrestado por ser sospechoso del asesinato de su hermana. Para ser honesto si estuviera en el lugar del sheriff también le prohibiría a Stiles salir con un tipo así. Además Bacon Hills era un lugar lleno de misterio y de criaturas extrañas que rondaban por ahí cada cierto tiempo, no es que se hubiera autonombrado el defensor del pueblo pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que la gente muriera por eso, si podía hacer algo no iba a quedarse brazos cruzados. Y como si todo lo anterior no fuera suficiente estaban los Argent, aquella familia que no dudaría en hacer lo que sea a quien sea que fuera cercano a él para atraparlo. Eso también era peligroso para Stiles, quien apenas había recuperado su vida normal y libre de peligro, no estaba exento del todo pero al menos no se vería involucrado tan directamente.

—¿En qué piensas?—la voz del más joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, por favor dime en que piensas.

Los ojos de Stiles eran como los de un cachorro que ruega porque no lo abandonen.

—Termina de comer, en cuanto acabes te llevaré a tu casa—dijo mientras cubría su comida con la envoltura y la colocaba en el tablero sin el menor cuidado.

—¿Qué?, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?—medio frustrado para luego señalar el tablero—, y pensé que habías dicho que tenía que tener cuidado de no ensuciar el auto.

—Es todo lo que hay—la respuesta de Derek se sintió más cortante que de costumbre—, y es mi auto. Ahora termina de comer.

Ahora si lo había echado a perder, Derek estaba molesto y después de ésto en su vida le volvería a dirigir la palabra. La hamburguesa dejó de lucir apetitosa y todo lo que quería hacer era llegar a casa para lamentarse de lo patético que resultó ésta noche. Iba a decírselo cuando sintió como el motor se ponía en marcha sin necesidad de que dijera nada y sólo lo hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. ¿Cómo una tarde que empezó tan bien terminó así?

Cuando llegaron a su casa todo se veía tan vacío y solitario, espero un momento por si Derek quería decir algo pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era una espera vana tomó sus cosas y salió del auto. Al llegar a la puerta principal se volvió un poco para ver que el auto aún seguía ahí, Derek le miraba con una intensidad que lo puso nervioso y se metió rápido a la casa sin saber que pensar. Cuando cerró la puerta escuchó rugir el motor y como se alejaba.


	14. Chapter 14

—En serio, no tenías que hacerlo, después de lo que pasó la verdad no estoy seguro de si quiero volver a conducir. El autobús es genial cuando el chofer no es un cretino y cuando encuentro asientos disponibles y...

—Stiles—el sheriff miró a su hijo con los brazos cruzados y luego al auto a su lado—. Mira, sé que no es como tu jeep ni está en las condiciones más optimas pero te servirá mientras tanto. Tu pierna todavía está lastimada y no trates de negarlo, además no quiero que andes por ahí sin un medio de transporte con lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—preguntó Stiles cambiando totalmente su foco de atención.

—Nada—Noah odiaba cuando su hijo se mostraba interesado en sus casos pero al menos había dejado de quejarse acerca del auto—. Todavía tiene algunos detalles que deben arreglarse así que será mejor llevarlo al mecánico.

Stiles asintió antes de darle un abrazo a su padre en agradecimiento por el auto. Una vez que el sheriff se fue a su trabajo él se quedó observándolo era de color azul, como su antiguo jeep, sonrió por el detalle. Entró en el para revisarlo por dentro, estaba muy bien cuidado a pesar de ser de segunda mano. Según su padre tendría que llevarlo al mecánico para que revisara unas cosas, supuso que sería algo del motor u otra cosa porque en general se veía que la persona que lo tenía antes lo había cuidado con esmero, cosa que él continuaría. Al encenderlo se dio cuenta de efectivamente tenía razón pues no lo hizo a la primera, de hecho tuvo que hacerlo varias veces hasta que por fin pudo moverse.

Al llegar al mecánico le informó cual era la situación del auto y de lo que quería, el chico que lo atendió asintió a todo lo que le dijo y luego se puso manos a la obra. Estuvo un rato, el cual fue por demás aburrido, mirando su teléfono, observando todo lo que había en el lugar, pensando en el lacrosse, pensando en Derek. Lo último lo evito más que nada hasta que al final se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se dirigían a esa dirección por si solos. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, tiempo en el que se reconcilió con Scott pues era su mejor amigo y no podía estar enojado con él por siempre. También obtuvo el permiso del doctor para practicar de nuevo el lacrosse bajo la condición de no sobre esforzarse mucho. También continuó con su vida escolar.

El tiempo que estaba tardando el mecánico empezó a molestarlo, esperaba que no le hiciera nada raro al auto. Fue a confrontarlo y tal como pensaba el tipo había encontrado cosas "averiadas", estaba muy seguro de que todo era por dinero, el tipo quería hacerse rico a su costa. Prefirió no pelear con él, después de todo no es como si supiera la gran cosa sobre autos. Fue a la pequeña oficina donde al tocar la manija de la puerta tocó algo baboso que le causó mucha repulsión.

—Que tal, que saludable, ¡un verdadero establecimiento de calidad!—gritó molesto.

Al entrar se limpió la baba de inmediato en su ropa, total llegando a casa podía lavarlo. Después de ver una foto en la pared donde estaba el mismo tipo con un uniforme de lacrosse procedió a ver su teléfono para matar el tiempo pero entonces sintió una pesadez en todo el cuerpo, como lentamente sus brazos dejaban de responder. Pensó en pedir ayuda al mecánico pero en cuanto levantó su vista observó que algo extraño se paseaba por la parte superior del auto. Nunca antes había visto algo asi, sin embargo no le pareció del todo extraño ver una criatura como esa, más bien se sintió como algo familiar.

Decidió que pensaría en ello más tarde, por ahora tenía que advertirle al tipo que corría peligro. Si tan sólo hubiera gritado más fuerte esa cosa no lo hubiera alcanzado, si tan sólo sus piernas no hubieran dejado de responderle podría haber ido por ayuda. Lo único que pudo hacer fue marcar el número de emergencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El interrogatorio de su padre fue bastante comprensivo, odiaba tener que mentirle tan descaradamente pero dudaba que le creyera, algo como lo que vio era en verdad lo suficiente como para tacharlo de loco. Cuando por fin llegó Scott en su auto también le hizo preguntas extrañas, como si supiera algo sobre ello.

—¿Por qué presiento que sabes algo más?

—No es que sepa algo más—respondió algo nervioso—, me preocupo.

Stiles sabía que se preocupaba por él, no había ni que dudar cuando la sinceridad se colaba en sus últimas palabras pero no en las primeras. Aún así era su mejor amigo y podía confiar en él así que le relató lo que sucedió en realidad, esa extraña criatura y como había cierta familiaridad. Scott escuchó todo su relato en silencio mientras conducía.

—No le dije nada de ésto a mi padre, pensaría que estoy más loco de lo que ya cree. Me encerraría en un psiquiátrico.

—Tu padre no haría eso—Scott trató de consolarlo.

—Claro—la verdad es que no lo creía pero si otra persona hubiera visto lo que sucedió y se lo contara a él pensaría que tenía serios problemas mentales—. ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿tú no crees que estoy loco?

Scott permaneció callado, parecía como si debatirá internamente la respuesta. Luego de unos segundos que a Stiles le parecieron eternos respondió.

—No lo creo, digo en el mundo todo es posible. Mucha gente ha visto cosas raras así que para mi no suena tan descabellado.

Stiles miró fijamente a Scott, analizando cada reacción, cada detalle que le revelará algo pero el otro chico sólo tragó saliva al saberse bajo su escrutinio.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó cuando ya no lo pudo resistir más.

—No, nada.

Cambió el tema lo que resto del trayecto, hablando sobre lo que había visto y haciendo teorías sobre de que se trataba. Scott colaboró con algo de sus propias teorías, las cuales se inclinaban mucho hacia cosas relacionadas con hombres lobo, aunque Stiles estaba seguro que esa cosa en lo absoluto era un hombre lobo o al menos no lucía como uno.

Después de que lo dejara en su casa lo primero que hizo fue correr a su habitación, encender la computadora y buscar por todo internet algo que le resolviera la duda de que mierda había visto en el taller. Había muchas historias y leyendas acerca de criaturas extrañas pero ninguna que se le pareciera demasiado.

Cuándo se dio cuenta de que no iba a encontrar la gran cosa decidió parar un momento para pensar. Era lo más increíble que le había sucedido desde siempre. Los casos que llegaban a manos de su padre eran interesantes pero el hecho de saber que había criaturas sobrenaturales lo emocionaba más de lo que debería. Lo normal sería que estuviera asustado preguntándose si acaso esas cosas comían personas pero en su lugar estaba sonriendo feliz por haberse topado con un misterio grande. Estaba seguro que esa noche no podría dormir y no por miedo precisamente.

* * *

 **Este capítulo no me pareció interesante pero creo que es necesario, creo. Ya tengo más o menos construido el siguiente capítulo así que espero no tardar tanto en subirlo.**

 **Veruzca amé todos tus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz, tanto que hasta me invadieron unas tremendas ganas de escribir y eso es lo que haré. Ya resolví lo del capítulo donde la escritura no era la mejor, lo siento no me di cuenta, tengo guardado el capítulo bien así que no sé que pasó al subirlo pero ya está. Saludos y besos.**


End file.
